Surfer Girl
by Wonder Woman 82
Summary: Edward is dumped by his girlfriend, Tanya. His brothers, Emmett and Jasper decide that he needs a vacation in Hawaii. Will he find what he needs to get over his loss?
1. Going to Hawaii

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from this story. I only love them.**_

EPOV:

My life seems to have no real meaning behind it anymore. My girlfriend since the 8th grade, Tanya Denali, decided that she was no longer "into" me and that she was going to move onto bigger and better things. She said that I was holding her down. That's odd, considering I'm in my second of year of Med school.

So, now I'm on a flight to Hawaii to try and forget about the "Tanya Incident" as my brothers call it. It was all their idea to go on this month long vacation to the Aloha State.

I would've just settled for staying in Washington for the remainder of the summer, but they of course, wouldn't have it.

"Dude. I don't know what the fuck you're so down about. Tanya is a royal bitch." Emmett huffed.

Emmett is my annoying older brother who thinks with his dick rather than his head or his heart. He wouldn't understand why I'm so heartbroken. He'd never been in a real relationship in his life. The longest he'd dated anybody was Jessica Stanley, and that was because she stalked him for three months after he took her on a date.

"Don't listen to him, man. He just wants you to be happy and get over her. He's just bitter toward her for how she did you." Jasper patted my shoulder.

Now, Jasper is the peace maker. He'd dated off and on, usually with Angela Webber. She was a cutie. They really seemed to hit it off until she moved across the country to go to NYU. They tried to make it work, but the whole long distance thing pretty much killed their relationship. He could sympathize with me on this.

"Guys, I appreciate what you're doing for me, really I do. It's hard to just drop somebody that you cared about for the better half of your life." I sighed.

"_Passengers, please turn off all electronic devices and fasten your safety belts. Flight 2009 to Honalulu will be arriving shortly. We would like to extend our thanks for traveling with us, and wish that you enjoy your stay in Hawaii. As always, thank you for flying Eclipse Air."_

~*~*~*~*~

We picked up our luggage after exiting our flight and went to the car rental place.

"Dude, we need a pussy magnet." Emmet boomed.

I rolled my eyes while Jasper gave him a disapproving look.

"What?! Don't give me that fucking look. You two are such girls. What, let me guess, you two want something sensible and boring. Fuck that. That's the car we're getting." He smiled.

It was a sweet ride. I'll give him that. It was a brand new Hummer. Jet black with chrome accents. The top came off, which made sense since we're in such a beautiful place, and as Emmett said, that is definitely a pussy magnet.

I tried to play it off like I didn't really want to ride in it, but who the hell was I kidding? That car was sharp.

"Fine. I suppose it'll do. But, I'm going to drive." I huffed. Inside I was secretly doing a happy dance to get behind the wheel of this beast.

Jasper walked up to the rental counter and we showed our ID's to the clerk, signed some paper work and she handed me the keys.

She was cute enough I suppose. Her name tag said "Lalani" on it. She was definitely from the islands. Emmett gave me a nudge and a smirk.

"She's fuckin' fine. I'd totally hit that." He whispered.

I let out a chuckle. Emmett would hit anything with a hole and a heart beat, and the heart beat is optional.

"I think she's actually checking Jasper out." She winked at Jasper and he turned around with a huge grin on his face.

Emmett glared. "Fuckin' A man. We're on the island for two damn seconds and haven't been fishing yet, and somehow you managed to snag one. How you do that shit, I'll never know."

We laughed and put our stuff in the back of the Hummer.

~*~*~*~*~

"Turn left here." Jasper instructed from the passenger seat.

I turned the car down the street and came to a row of houses off of the main shore.

"Where the hell are we?" I asked, suddenly in awe of the sight.

Emmett patted my shoulder and laughed. "We rented a beach house for the month. That's it right there." He pointed to the prettiest one off the shore. It was white with a large deck that wrapped the entire house. The windows were nearly as tall as the walls of the house and it looked inviting.

We parked in the driveway in front and I inhaled the sweet saturated air of the beach. This might not be so bad after all.

"Dude! Check this out!" Emmett ran into the house which was stocked with all of the amenities of home. There was a pool table, a large screen t.v., a fully stocked kitchen, and the list goes on.

I walked out back, hoping there was a grill to cook on. Why waste the opportunity to grill out while we have it? I was surprised to find that, not only did we have a grill, but we also had a fire pit in the middle of the deck. It was also supplied with a bar and comfortable couches and chairs. It was perfect. Just what I needed to get my mind off of things.

Jasper yelled through the house that we needed to go buy some groceries.

So, we loaded our things into our respective rooms, mine having access to the beach, and headed into town to the local grocery store.

~*~*~*~*~

BPOV:

Another summer. More tourists. More guys trying to get into our pants.

I've lived in Honalulu since I can remember. My dad moved us out here when I was 6. He claimd that it would be beneficial to my life to broaden my horizons.

I met Rosalie and Alice in school. They were cousins, who's parents came from old money and decided that it would be perfect to live on the island.

"So, how many clients do you have today?" Rosalie asked me while she filed her nails.

I taught children how to surf. I was one of the clumsiest human beings on the planet when it came to dry land, but in the water, I was the most graceful thing coming or going. It's really weird.

"I have a couple. Thank God, because I just don't feel like working today. I know there are going to be so many tourists on the beach. I didn't want to face any of it. Like, at all.

"Hey, I saw a black Hummer pulling into the house next door. I wonder who's moving in there?" Alice squealed. She was convinced that her soul mate was going to find her this summer. I swear, she lives in a fairy tale or something.

"I don't honestly care. It's probably some jerk guys that think with their dicks. Seriously, I could care less if I ever date another guy again." I huffed.

It was true. The last relationship that I had was with James. He was the typical bad boy type. He was tanned, extremely good-looking, and build like a God. He wasted 3 years of my life dragging me around with his stupid head games.

We broke up a few months ago when he said that he found someone else. He said that she understood him or something like that. Victoria was her name.

I see him from time to time, but he never really pays much mind to me. That's probably for the best. My best friend, Jake has tried to make a pass at me whenever we would be drinking on the beach, but other than that, he's been pretty calm toward me. Alice swears that we'll end up together, while Rosalie hates his life.

They didn't get along so well. Especially since he started working with her at the shop. Rosalie was lead mechanic for exotic cars. When he showed up and was instantly hired, he tried to tell her how to do her job. Rosalie may be a blonde bombshell, but she knows her cars like no other.

~*~*~*~*~

"Okay, sweetie. Now, I need you to paddle your arms once you get out in the water. I just need you to try to get up on your knees for today. Then we'll be all done." I cooed to the little boy with the black board shorts.

It took a few more attempts, but eventually he was able to climb up to his knees.

I packed up my things and loaded my car up. I realized that we had nothing to eat in the house, so I figured that I should go shopping. Everytime Jake came over with Seth and Embry, they ate us out of house and home.

I grabbed a cart from the group of buggies and proceeded through the aisle. I randomly started throwing things that I knew everybody liked inside and wasn't paying attention when I slammed into a wall of muscle.

"Ow. Shit!" The muscle bound God said.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry. I'm so accident prone. They really shouldn't let me out of the house." I stammered.

He let out a booming laugh and looked at me. "It's totally okay. I wasn't paying much attention either, little lady."

Normally, I would be disgusted, but I felt the blush fill my face. "Well, all the same, I should've paid better attention to where I was going."

He held his hand out. "My name is Emmett. And you are?"

What the fuck is my name? "Uh." That was my response? You shitting me?

"Well, Uh. It was really great meeting you. I should get back to my brothers." He chuckled.

He turned around to leave and I eventually found my voice. "Bella."

He turned back toward me and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Bell-UH." He laughed.

Great, now he's making fun of me. My luck.

I finished my shopping and headed up to the checkout. I ran over someone's foot.

"Wow. Shit. That hurts." He pulled his foot up and started rubbing it. He was gorgeous, too.

His messy blonde hair was shiny and his body was lean.

"Jesus. This is the second time that I've done this. I apologize." I was in tears.

"Hey. Hey, don't cry, darlin'. I'm good. It only hurt for a second." He grinned at me.

"I ran into some guy earlier and now I just ran over your foot. I swear, I'm accident prone. You should probably go to the other side of the store. I'm sure that the ceiling is going to cave in soon." I sobbed.

He put his hand on my shoulder and I somehow instantly felt better. Calmer. He brushed my tears from my face and smiled warmly at me.

"Accidents happen." He mused.

I snorted. "That's what my tombstone should say."

He busted out laughing which automatically made me feel at ease.

"I'm Jasper. What's your name?"

"Bella. Nice to meet you. I really need to get going, though. Gotta' feed two girls." I laughed.

"Oh? You have kids?"

I laughed. "No. My two roommates. They don't seem to know how to cook for themselves."

He looked relieved. I wonder why.

I paid for my things, loaded my car, and headed home.

EPOV:

We arrived to the rental house and I plopped down on the couch.

"You should've seen the fox that I met at the store, man. She was totally your type." Emmett said, as he cracked open a beer.

"Only you would find potential from a girl at a grocery store." I mused.

Jasper chuckled. "Yeah, I saw quite the beauty, too. Clumsy as hell, but she was really pretty. She'd totally be your type, too."

Emmett raised an eyebrow. "Wait, what did she look like?"

Now I was confused.

Jasper cleared his throat. "Well, she was petite, but not too petite, she had long wavy brown hair, really pretty brown eyes, pouty lips, a cute button nose. She was a little too pale for Hawaii, but she was beautiful."

Emmett cracked up. "Holy shit. What was her name?"

I didn't understand why Jasper describing a beautiful woman was funny.

"Bella." Jasper stated simply.

"That's who I met. She totally ran into me with a grocery cart." He laughed.

Jasper cracked up then. "She ran over my foot."

I had to intervene. "Okay, so she's beautiful and clumsy. Why does she make a good match for me. That makes no sense whatsoever."

"I can just see you liking a girl like her. She isn't stuck up at all, and she has a wicked sense of humor. I wouldn't hate her like Tanya." Emmett chuckled.

I attempted to go out back to grill out but my mind was flooded with Tanya all of a sudden. It was flooded with the night that she left me.

"_Edward, I think we need to talk." She whined._

_I don't like those words. I had been in class literally all day, and this wasn't the way I wanted to come home._

_I sat down on the couch next to her and sighed. "What is it that you want to talk about Tanya?"_

_She turned toward me and put her hand on mine. "You know that I love you, right?"_

_This is already starting off wrong._

_I steadied my voice and looked at her. "Yes."_

_Her eyes welled with tears. "Well, I've been doing a lot of thinking. About us."_

_Shit. She was breaking up with me._

_She continued. "We've been with each other for, how long? We haven't experienced anything else. We're each other's first everythings. Don't you wonder what else is out there?"_

_I hadn't really thought about it. I figured Tanya was it for me. We were the best of friends. She was my first love, who I lost my virginity to, my first kiss, my first girlfriend. Everything._

"_Tanya, what are you trying to tell me?" I stammered._

_She sniffled. "I just think that we're boring. Our relationship is boring. God, Edward. I want to see the world. I want to know that my options are open."_

_Was she for real? I gave her everything she wanted and then some._

"_Tanya, we could go on trips. We can do anything you want to." I told her._

_She sighed. "It's not just that. I don't think I'm meant to be in a relationship. I mean, I love you and everything. Don't get me wrong. The sex is amazing and you do that thing with your tongue... That's beside the point. The point I'm trying to make, is that I am leaving you. Us. I'm leaving us."_

_I was floored. I didn't see this coming._

"_Is there someone else?" I nearly whispered._

_She shook her head no. "I just want to live a little. I don't expect you to be waiting for me when I return, but I need to find myself."_

_Like an idiot, I opened my mouth. "Tanya, I'd wait forever for you. You're the only one I want." I was in tears._

_She wiped them off. "I'm not. I want you to find someone who's going to make you happy, Edward. Move on. Live your life. You wrap yourself up in school and being so grown up, that you've forgotten how to have fun."_

_She gave me a chaste kiss on the lips and walked to the door and grabbed her suitcases. "I'll miss you, Edward."_

_Then she walked out of my life._

I was broken out of my thoughts when a frisbee hit me in the head.

"Hey, could you throw that back?" The little pixie haired girl shouted.

I picked it up and tossed it back to her.

"Thanks!" She yelled.

I looked over my shoulder to see Jasper staring at her intently. I think my brother has a little crush.

~*~*~*~*~

The night didn't come with peaceful sleep. It was pretty much torture. I tossed and turned with visions of Tanya leaving me.

I woke up around 5 a.m. And sat on the deck with a cup of coffee. Jasper and Emmett woke up a little after me and joined me.

"Hey, I saw a different beach just down the street from the grocery store. Maybe we could check it out later? I guess they're supposed to have all kinds of stuff going on there." Emmett took a sip of his coffee.

"Sounds good." Was all I could manage to spit out.

After we woke up a little bit we put on our swimming trunks and headed toward that beach.

When we arrived it was packed full of tourists or locals. Probably a little of both.

We opted to take our shirts off and leave them in the Hummer. When we did a group of girls strolled by whistling.

"Like what you see baby?" Emmett grinned at them.

The girls giggled and kept walking.

"Hey. They're having a surfing contest here in about an hour. We should stick around and watch it. That stuff has always fascinated me." Jasper said, looking at the sign.

We hung around the beach talking about nothing in particular and swam a bit.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, we're going to start the tournament now, so if those of you not participating would take a seat on the beach, we'll get this under way."_ The voice over the speaker told us.

We some how or another managed to get a seat right on shore in the middle of the action.

There were some great surfers. It was also a little hilarious when some of them did a nose dive into the waves.

"_Next up, Bella Swan from right here on the island. Bella is also teaches the fundamentals of surfing, so if you guys are in need of lessons, be sure to find her."_ The announcer stated.

I saw the girl paddle out into the water, waiting for a big swell.

"That's her!" Jasper and Emmett both blurted out at the same time.

They said the girl was clumsy. This girl was anything but. She stood on the board and caught the biggest wave of them all, definitely out doing any of the guys. She rode the wave all the way onto shore.

She was breath taking. Her delicate curves were very evident in that little blue bikini she wore.

Her hair hung down to her ass, and she had the best smile I'd ever seen. She was a wholesome kind o beautiful. The kind that doesn't have to try hard.

"I'm gonna' go say hi to her. What are the odds?" Emmett stood up and ran over to her. They started talking and the most beautiful blush crept across her face.

"I'm telling you, she's perfect for you, man." Jasper nudged me. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. I was transfixed and lost in her. I was drawn to her.

Emmett ran back over and flopped down on the blanket. "She's going out with her friends tonight to some club nearby. We should totally go."

Oh, I'm definitely going. If she's there, I'm going.


	2. Clubs and Dates

_**Disclaimer: I still do not own the characters... Tragic!**_

BPOV:

I just totally surfed one of the best rounds of my life. That wave was massive and I took it all the way to the shore.

As I was drying off, I heard a familiar voice.

"Bella! Hey!" It was that Emmett guy from the grocery store.

"Oh! Hey. Emmett, right? How goes it?" I asked him

He laughed. "Good. Good. Listen, I am here with my brothers, and we just thought you did an excellent job. Totally blew the other guys." He smiled.

I was drinking water at the time and started choking.

"Oh! Shit! No! I meant blew them out of the water! God! No!" He was patting me on the back. I was cracking up.

"No worries, man." I paused. "Listen, my friends and I are going to the club just down the street tonight. They have great music. If you guys are looking for something to do while you're on the island, you should check it out." I smiled.

He was now beaming. "Definitely! We'll see you there, maybe?"

I laughed. "Sure, sure."

He ran off.

I started to turn off to walk away when Rosalie was instantly at my side. "Who. Was. That?"

"Oh, that's Emmett. I ran into him the other day at the store." She didn't know that I meant literally.

She licked her lips as she stared him down. "Well, he's hot. You should've gotten his number for me." She looked at him like he was something to eat, and she never does that.

I giggled. "Well, he and his brothers are supposed to be headed to the club later. I happened to mention that we'd be going."

Her eyes lit up. "You're the best, Bells! We're going to have to make you look hot."

I didn't like where this was going. I do not like to play Bella Barbie. It's a favorite past time of Rosalie's and Alice's.

Speaking of devil number two. "What are we over here all excited about?" Alice asked while she took a sip of her drink.

Rosalie beamed. "Bella totally invited some hotties to the club tonight, and we're going to fix her up!"

Alice was squealing and jumping up and down in anticipation. "I have THE perfect little dress for you to wear!" She paused. "Wait, how many guys are coming?"

I shrugged. "Not sure. He just said he had brothers. Obviously, it's more than two total. Not that I care, because I'm not looking for love or a fling. I just want to get drunk!"

Rosalie and Alice laughed. "Us, too. Us, too."

~*~*~*~*~

EPOV:

What the hell do I wear to a club in Hawaii? I threw on a pair of khaki cargo shorts and a tight white t-shirt. I hoped this was good enough for the whole scene. I can't remember the last time I went out.

I must not have been too far off, because Emmett and Jasper were dressed similarly.

"Little brother, you clean up nice!" Emmett boomed.

I rolled my eyes. "You assholes ready to go? I don't know why I agreed to come with you two." I lied. I knew exactly why I wanted to go. Bella.

We climbed into the Hummer and drove into town.

It took us a little while to find it, but when we did I was glad. If Emmett would've just let me drive like I wanted to, we'd have been here already.

BPOV:

"Ouch. Shit, Alice. I'd like to not have bald spots, thanks!" I screeched at her as she was fixing my hair.

"Oh, quit being a baby. You've gotta' look hot tonight. You never know what kind of hottie you'll find." She winked at me.

"I have already told you. I don't want to date anybody. I could care less about finding a guy."

She sighed. "Bella, James was a dick. Don't let him ruin it for you. If you find someone that you hit it off with, don't be afraid to follow your heart."

In a sick way, she was right. James did ruin my outlook on relationships. He played so many games with my head, that I don't know what a real relationship is supposed to be like. He didn't spend any time with me unless we were going out somewhere. Even if we were out, he didn't treat me like a girlfriend. Yeah, we had sex and stuff, but it wasn't fulfilling. I didn't get those butterflies in my stomach like I thought you were supposed to have when you kissed or touched someone you loved.

"Fine. Alice, but I'm not looking and I don't want you trying to set me up, either." I warned her.

The last time she tried to set me up, it was with some geek named Mike Newton. His dad owns a few rental houses along the beach.

"I promised you that I wouldn't try that again. Besides, how was I supposed to know that Newton was a total stalker?" She laughed.

We waited a little longer while Rose came in and did my makeup. "Okay, Bells. All done. Check yourself out, babe." She smiled.

I sucked in a huge breath and opened my eyes to the full length mirror in front of me.

Wow. I looked amazing. I was wearing a baby blue sun dress, my hair was in spiral waves and there was a cala lily behind my ear. My makeup wasn't too much, but Rose gave me that smoky eyed look. I didn't look like me, I looked... sexy.

"You're going to knock 'em dead tonight, Bells." Alice squealed.

With that, we grabbed our stuff and headed out to the club.

"God. This place is packed tonight!" Rose squealed. That meant one thing. Lots of guys. When there are lots of horny guys, they tend to buy pretty girls drinks. We usually never have to buy anything on our own.

"Alright ladies. Time to get shit faced." Alice winked at us and took our hands and led us into the club.

The music was pumping through the speakers and there were people on the beach and in the club. I normally don't like crowds, but tonight, I dunno. Something different is in the air. It's like a magnet and I'm drawn into it.

I looked around for Emmett, but I didn't see him anywhere. I didn't say I didn't find him, I just didn't see him. I heard him.

"Hells Bells!" I heard him yell over the music.

Before I knew it, I was grabbed up in a giant bear hug.

I laughed. "Hi, Emmett." He put me down and Rose and Alice's jaws dropped open.

Rose cleared her throat and nudged me. "Oh! Oh. Emmett, these are my roommates, Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon."

He gave Alice a wink and then turned his attention toward Rosalie. He picked her hand up and kissed it. "Pleasure to meet you, beautiful."

Rosalie actually fucking blushed. How that is possible, I'll never know.

"Oh, believe me, big boy. The pleasure will be all mine." She smirked.

He grinned hugely and led us over to a table where the blonde guy from the store was sitting.

"Jasper? Right?" I asked.

He smiled brightly. "The one and only. Who are your friends here?" He asked. Only, he was looking right at Alice.

Great. This is how it's going to be all night. They're already paired up while I'm left on my own. And I'm the one who met these guys.

"This is Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon." I smiled.

He nodded. "Our other brother should be here in a second. He went to take a leak." Emmett yelled. Okay, yeah. I didn't need to hear that.

My luck he was ugly as hell. There's no way there's three beautiful men. Jasper and Emmett look out of place here just by the fact that they were so much better looking than everyone else. So, I'm sure that the other guy is probably not all that attractive, and I'll be stuck keeping him company all night. Yay me.

"Jesus, that bathroom is fucking disgusting." I heard a voice say. I turned around to see who it was. I was definitely not disappointed. At all.

His hair was bronze and messy. His body was sculpted like a greek God of some sort. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of green.

"Edward, this is Bella. The one I was telling you about." Jasper told him.

He was staring at me like he was looking through my soul.

"Why are you staring at me like that? Is there something on my face?" I asked him.

He flashed a crooked grin toward me that instantly made me wet. And that shit doesn't happen everyday.

"You're gorgeous. Guys should be staring at you." He purred. He was right in my ear. I felt like my knees were going to go weak just from his voice. It oozed sex.

"Eddie, sit your ass down before you say something stupid." Emmett laughed.

He sat down in a chair next to Jasper and I sat next to Rosalie.

She leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Holy shit. These guys are all hot. And that Edward guy is totally staring at you. If he weren't so hot, I'd think that shit was creepy."

I busted out laughing, causing everybody but Rosalie and I to stare like I was an idiot.

I recovered with, "She just pointed out some guy that looked like a total creeper."

Everybody nodded like they understood while Rose and I snickered.

Just then Alice grabbed my hand and led me away from the table. "Girl talk." She whispered in my ear.

Rose got up and followed.

We went into the restroom and Alice was all kinds of giddy. "Oh. My. God. Did you see the way that Edward was looking at you?" She gushed.

"He was totally eye fucking you." Rose giggled.

I sighed. "Guys, he probably is just wondering why a pale chick like me is in Hawaii."

They both rolled their eyes. They hate when I don't give myself any credit.

Rose fiddled with her hair a little bit before speaking again. "Here's the game plan. We're going to walk out onto the dance floor when we're done, and we're going to put on a little show." She had an evil look on her face.

"I can't dance. You know this." I stammered.

Alice huffed. "Okay, well, you just stand in the middle and sway a little bit, and Rose and I will just grind on you. Would that work better?"

I'd prefer not to have any woman grind on me, but they're my best friends in the world. If it would help them get laid tonight, who was I to stop them?

Just then, we heard our favorite song so far this year: MIMS "Move if You Wanna".

"That's our cue, ladies."

EPOV:

We sat there wondering why in the world the girls were taking so long.

"Man, that blonde is fucking fine." Emmett mused. She was gorgeous. Model gorgeous.

"Tell me about it, Alice is perfect." Jasper swooned.

I laughed. "Yeah, well, I think Bella is the best out of all three, but I don't think she likes me too well."

I got a look as if I were messed up in the head from Emmett. "Dude! She blushed like a million times. Especially when you were all mackin' on her, whispering sweet nothings in her ear and shit or whatever it is you did."

I was just about to say something when I heard a really great song come on, and that light blue dress flashed before me.

Rosalie and Alice had sandwiched her in between them and were dancing with her to the song.

_Move if you wanna if you wanna if you wanna  
Move-move if you wanna if you wanna if you wanna  
Move-move if you wanna if you wanna if you wanna  
Move-move if you wanna move-move if you wanna move  
Move if you wanna if you wanna if you wanna  
Move-move if you wanna if you wanna if you wanna  
Move-move if you wanna if you wanna if you wanna  
Move-move if you wanna if you wanna if you wanna move_

The beat was causing their hips to sway back and forth seductively.__

[Verse 1]  
I don't undrestand how can I have so many ha-ters  
Knowin I'm there father like my name is darth va-der  
I can get you hemmed up while I'm bein tay-lored  
Then I slide off to the side like a fa-der  
Homey I'm the president, governor and ma-yor!  
I control everything, like a dic-tator!  
Get you biz marked up, turn you into va-pors!  
If you got a problem get you swallowed like a cha-ser!  
Model on my arm no homey I don't have to pay-her  
All I have to do is tell her where I wanna take-her  
Catch us out in italy, then we in jamai-ca  
Caught up in the rapture, like anita ba-ker  
When I roll up to you niggas like a ska-ter!  
Move if you wanna when you see that red la-ser!  
No matter how you move and that infrared will chase ya!  
Then I keep it movin, homey see you la-ter! Mims!

Bella was being ground into from both Alice and Rosalie. She was biting her lip seductively.__

[Chorus]:  
Move if you wanna if you wanna if you wanna  
Move-move if you wanna if you wanna if you wanna  
Move-move if you wanna if you wanna if you wanna  
Move-move if you wanna move-move if you wanna move  
Move if you wanna if you wanna if you wanna  
Move-move if you wanna if you wanna if you wanna  
Move-move if you wanna if you wanna if you wanna  
Move-move if you wanna if you wanna if you wanna move

I looked over at Emmett and Jasper and they seemed just as lost as I was. Watching three beautiful women grinding on each other the way they were. Tanya would never do this shit.__

[Verse 2]  
I'm tryin to keep it cool, if you wanna, you can move, if you wanna  
Tryin to have a little fun, maybe move a couple numbers but  
When you movin numbers, all the haters start to wonder  
Then they talk behind your back, in the breath they speakin under  
Man I'm hot, like the sun, like the middle of the summer!  
Strike down in a flash, nigga you can call me thunder!  
Chicks call me phil drummond 'cause I give 'em diff'rent strokes!  
Bahh, bahh, bahh, bahh, bahh, beat it up, like a drummer!  
They can call it one-hit wonder, but I guess that means I'm one-up  
Light a match, play with fire, that just means you gon' get burned up  
In the river, where you turn up, 'cause thye see I'm on the come-up  
But it's our, turn, now, if you want it, take it from us  
I don't need no goons by me, if you want it come and try me!  
We can do this broad day, in the middle of the lobby!  
Niggas say that they the shit, when they barely just a potty!  
When they problems turn to prol'ly and they prol'ly turns to sorry!  
Tell 'em!

[Chorus]  
Move if you wanna if you wanna if you wanna  
Move-move if you wanna if you wanna if you wanna  
Move-move if you wanna if you wanna if you wanna  
Move-move if you wanna move-move if you wanna move  
Move if you wanna if you wanna if you wanna  
Move-move if you wanna if you wanna if you wanna  
Move-move if you wanna if you wanna if you wanna  
Move-move if you wanna if you wanna if you wanna move 

They walked back over to the table and had every pair of eyes glued to them. Men were staring and some women were glaring.

"That was fucking hot!" Emmett whistled while the girls walked back to our table. We all clapped for them.

Bella blushed. "I normally don't do that." She admitted.

I leaned over into her ear. "Perhaps you should loosen up a little more often."

I hadn't really hit on a girl in a long time. I wasn't sure if I was doing this right or not.

BPOV:

Okay, so that wasn't as bad as I thought. Apparently it worked, because once we got back to the table we were set up on drinks the rest of the night. The three men that were sitting with us all had looks of pure lust on their faces.

The only one I seemed concerned about was Edward. I'm not sure why. I feel strangely drawn to him, but I don't even know him. He could be a serial killer. Usually the smooth type tend to be the ones who break your heart.

~*~*~*~*~

The rest of the night went smoothly. There was a lot of comfortable conversation between the whole table.

"So, where are you boys from?" I asked, taking a sip from my Jack and Coke.

Jasper smiled. "Forks, Washington."

I nearly choked on my drink. "Seriously?" I asked, a little dumbfounded.

They all looked at each other like I was stupid.

"I am originally from there. I moved here when I was 6 with my dad." I mused.

Immediately they felt more comfortable. "That's so weird! What are the odds?" Emmett laughed.

Indeed. What are the odds?

"How long have you all lived there?" I asked.

"All of our lives, actually." Edward said. "Who's your father, if you don't mind my asking?"

I nodded my head. "I don't mind at all. Charlie Swan. He was the Chief of Police there before we left."

The boys got a huge grin on their faces. "Oh yeah, Chief Swan. He totally almost arrested me when I was 8 for taking a candy bar from the store." Emmett laughed. "And I remember you, too. Actually, I think my mom babysat for you once."

I was now freaked out. "Who are your parents?" I asked.

"Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen." Jasper smiled.

I spit my drink out a little and laughed. "Oh my god! Your dad fixed me up after I fell out of my tree."

"Holy shit! I remember that!" Edward laughed. "I went to see dad at work and saw him casting your arm. I remember telling him I thought you were beautiful." He shot me that sexy lop sided grin.

"Oh, well. Thanks. Things change, though, huh?" I tried to laugh it off.

We all said our good-byes and left. Rosalie exchanged numbers with Emmett and assured him we'd be in touch soon.

~*~*~*~*~

I was lying in bed when the doorbell rang. I waited, hoping that I wouldn't have to answer it, but I could hear Rosalie and Alice snoring in their rooms.

"I'm coming, chill out." I yelled through the door.

When I opened it, I was shocked to see Edward.

"Uh. Hey, Edward?! What are you doing here?" I asked, half asleep.

He ran his hair through his sexy ass hair. "Uhm. I didn't know you lived here. Actually, I was hoping you would happen to have a can opener. I know it's kind of late, but Emmett gets the munchies when he drinks. I'm trying to make some ravioli for him."

I laughed and let him in the door. "Small world, huh?" I asked him while I rummaged through the drawer before handing him the can opener.

He took it and grinned. "Sure is. I'll have this back to you tomorrow." He grinned.

I caught my breath and I walked to the front door. "Nah, you can keep it. We've got an electric one. That's just a back up."

When I went to open the door, his hand touched mine and at that moment I could swear I felt a jolt of electricity going through me.

He must've felt it, too, because he pulled his hand back in a hurry.

"I'll, uh. I'll see you tomorrow, Bella." He lifted my hand and kissed it. I instantly blushed.

"Yeah, I'll see you then." I went to shut the door.

I almost immediately opened it and yelled outside. "Hey Edward?"

He ran back around to the front door. "Yeah, love?"

Swoon! He called me love.

"Well, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come over for breakfast tomorrow. Well, all of you. I can make killer french toast." I giggled.

He nodded and smiled. "Sounds like a date."

A date.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**I enjoy reviews! :) let me know what you think.c**_


	3. Guess Who's Coming to Breakfast!

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own the amazing characters of Twilight.**_

EPOV:

Sweet, sweet victory. I swear to God I was on cloud 9 when I walked into the house.

"What has you all giddy like a school girl, little brother?" Emmett prodded.

I couldn't stop my cheesy smile from forming.

"Did you know that the girls live next door to us?" I quizzed.

Both Jasper and Emmett's heads shot up toward me. Both were grinning from ear to ear, and giving me the look as if to question that they heard me right.

"Yep. You heard me. I went over to borrow this can opener, and Bella answered the door. Who fucking knew that those three were living next to us this whole time? We could've cut the middle man out and walked over here and met them." I laughed.

Emmett jumped up and threw on his shirt and started to head out the door.

Jasper laughed. "Where the hell are you going, man?"

He just shook his head. "Rose is over there. I want her body next to mine, like now."

We cracked up and then I decided to tell them about the plans for in the morning.

"Look, Bella invited all of us over for breakfast in the morning. So, try to keep your hormones in check there, stud." I snickered.

~*~*~*~*~

That night I tossed and turned with more dreams. Only, this time it wasn't a dream about Tanya. It was about my Bella. Wait... did I just say that? _My _Bella? Hmm. I believe I like the sound of that.

I remember that dream well.

"_Edward, I have something that I want to show you." Bella purred._

_We were standing on the beach. The water was lapping over our feet. The sound of the ocean in our ears. The soft light of the moon shone from above us, highlighting Bella's perfect face._

_I swallowed a lump in my throat. "What did you want to show me, Bella?"_

_She smirked. It was fucking sexy. "This."_

_She took my hand and placed it on her breast. I began to knead it and caress it with as much love as I had to give._

_She arched her back to my touch and I knew that I would have her that night._

_The gentle night breeze swept through her long hair. She moaned a bit when I leaned in to kiss her._

_I placed my other hand on her heated core, as she bucked her hips toward me, needing friction and release._

"_Oh, Edward." She purred._

And then, just as it was about to get really good, my fucking alarm clock goes off. Of course.

So, now I'm laying in bed with a very prominent hard on, and I have to see Bella in a half an hour. This was only going to get worse before it gets better.

I stalked off to the kitchen only to be surprised that Emmett and Jasper were fully awake and ready to go next door. Eager much?

"Get your ass motivated, Eddie. Gotta' go have breakfast with the hotties this morning." Emmett chugged his chocolate milk.

"I'm awake, asshole. I just need to jump in the shower and brush my teeth. Can't go smelling like death." I threw a dish towel at him.

Once we all looked presentable enough to show our pathetic faces, we walked the whole 25 yards to the girls' house.

Before we could even knock the pixie answered the door. "Hey! You guys are in for a big treat."

Oh, I'd definitely be up for a treat if Bella is involved. God. I need to stop talking to my brother so much.

"Damn. Something smells good in here." Emmett bellowed through the house.

I could hear giggling in the kitchen, and decided to investigate.

She had a whole spread layed out. There was french toast, pancakes, sausage patties, sausage links, toast, scrambled eggs, fruit and yogurt, fresh squeezed orange juice, and milk. If I'm not falling for her, Emmett will be.

"Wow, Bella, you really out did yourself." I said in awe.

She blushed. That's my favorite thing about her. "Well, I'm sure that Jake will be here soon to help you scarf it all down."

Who the fuck is Jake? I'll have to make a mental note to beat his ass later.

About two minutes later the door flung open and I heard a husky voice echoing in the hallways. His boisterousness could easily match Emmett.

"Bells! Glad you cooked this morning, I'm starved." Says the ginormous dark-skinned man. His muscles and height easily over did Emmett. It might take three of us to over power him.

He stopped being all happy when he noticed three guys standing in the kitchen.

"Who are these guys?" He snorted. Fuck you, asshole.

Rosalie walked in and smacked him in the back of the head. Hard. "Don't fucking worry about who that is. They were invited, unlike yourself. You just walk in here like you own the place."

He winced as he rubbed his head. "Fuck off, Blondie. Bells loves me. Don't you Bells?"

Please let her say no. Please let her say no.

She scoffed. "I love you like I love to go shopping with Alice."

The little pixie pouted. "Hey! I torture you for your own good!"

I take it that she does not like to shop. That's good news.

We all sat down at the table and enjoyed our breakfast.

"So, what brings you pale faces to the island?" Jake snorted.

Rosalie shot him a death glare.

Jasper spoke up. "Well, our Med School brother over here, " he pointed a thumb in my direction, "needed a break from his classes."

Bella's eyes met mine. I hadn't told her that about myself. "Edward? I didn't know you planned on being a doctor. That's very cool. What field are you going to be in?"

This is good. She was genuinely interested in what I'm going to do. Not like Tanya. God. I need to stop comparing her to Tanya.

I swallowed my food and wiped my mouth. "Actually, I'm thinking of going into Pediatrics. I was going to go into Cardiology, but I kind of like the little kids."

Jacob, being an asshole, laughed. "You like little kids? Sick!"

Emmett kind of chuckled and I shot him a death glare. He smiled sheepishly at me, as if to apologize.

Bella leaned over and smacked Jacob in the head. Maybe he has brain damage, and why he has no filter to stop his word vomit.

"What about you, Bella? I mean, you teach kids to surf?" I gave her a slight grin, and she blushed.

She sighed, but Alice intervened. "Not only does she teach kids to surf, but she is an amazing writer." She glanced over at Bella adoringly. Apparently she is a big fan of her work.

Jacob scoffed again. "Bella shouldn't teach people to do anything that requires coordination."

Bella then had a hurt look on her face, and I couldn't stop the words from coming out of my mouth.

"What the fuck is your problem Jacob? I mean, Bella makes a wonderful breakfast, you barge in, which you clearly do all of the time from what I hear, and then you insult everybody."

I was sneering at him. I wanted to take him down. Rosalie gave me an approving nod.

I continued. "And besides, I saw her surfing the other day, and it took my breath away. She was, in that moment, the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen in my life. So, she can teach me any day how to do anything she wants as long as it's making her happy, you jack ass."

The looks on everybody's faces were priceless.

I stood up, walked over to Bella, kissed her on the top of her head.

"Bella, thank you for a lovely breakfast. If you like, I would like to take you out for dinner this evening. Now if you will excuse me, I will show myself out."

With that, I turned and went back home.

BPOV:

What the hell just happened? I have so many emotions going through me right now. Did Edward Cullen seriously just stand up for me?

"Jacob, you're such a dick." Alice snapped.

He got a confused look on his face. "What the hell did I do? Her little boyfriend is the one who freaked out and stomped away like a two year old."

Rosalie looked livid. "Well, maybe he was right in standing up for her. She's supposed to be one of your best friends, and you just put her down. You put him down, who was a guest in our home, and you think there's nothing to be sorry for?"

He got a sheepish look on his face. "Sorry, Bells."

With tears in my eyes I looked him in the face. I smacked the shit out of him. "Don't apologize to me. You should apologize to Edward. At least he was MAN enough to walk away."

I threw down my napkin and opened the door. "Get the fuck out, Jacob. I don't want you coming back here until you lose the 'tude."

With a pained look on his face, he walked over to me, gave me a sad smile, and left the house.

I wiped my tears on the back of my hand and re-joined the rest of the group for the remainder of our breakfast.

"Wow. I've NEVER seen Edward stand up to anybody like that. Not even when Tyler called Tanya a bitch back in highschool. He just let that shit go." Emmett said in shock.

Jasper nodded in agreement. "He must really like you, Bells. I mean, hell, he was with Tanya since his 8th grade year up until about 4 months ago. He always let it roll off of his back if someone disrespected her."

I felt the blush creeping up on my cheeks. Edward Cullen liked me?

I had to make a fast decision. I hopped up and stalked toward the door.

"Where you goin' Bells?" Alice yelled.

"To apologize to Edward." I yelled back.

EPOV:

I cannot believe I just stood up for her. I mean, I would never normally just defend somebody that easily. I kind of feel bad for just leaving her to the wolves, the way I left.

I was just about ready to walk back over to check on her. I opened the door and there she stood, ready to knock. Her eyes and nose were red from crying.

Instantly I felt anger rising up in my chest. That son-of-a-bitch will get his.

"Bella, I'm sorry about what happened back there." I tried to sooth her.

She smiled brightly at me and walked through the door. "It's not a problem. I'm kind of glad you did what you did. Most people are intimidated by Jake. They normally keep their mouths shut. Well, all but Rose." She laughed.

I sat down on the couch and she followed me. "Well, nobody should talk down to you like that."

She put her hand over mine, and I swear I felt an electric jolt go through me. This is the second time this has happened.

"Edward, I'd love to go to dinner with you. That is, if you still want to go?" Hell yes I'd love to go.

I smiled and nodded. "Of course, love."

She gave me a hug and went back home. Victory is mine.

~*~*~*~*~

"So, you're diggin' on Swan, huh?" Jasper asked from the door way of my bedroom.

I chuckled. "I have on idea what you're talking about." I lied.

He scoffed. "Whatever. You totally took up for her today. Which, by the way, was really cool of you."

I sighed. "I just didn't like the way he was putting her down. Best friends shouldn't do that shit to each other. It's just not right."

He cocked his eyebrow at me. "You never stood up for Tanya like that."

I knew exactly what he meant. There had been plenty of times that I should've taken her side about things and never did.

Emmett popped in. "You nervous about tonight, bro?"

I shrugged. "Not nervous, necessarily. I haven't done the whole date thing in awhile."

They both nodded. "Well, Rose and Alice are thoroughly impressed by your actions." Emmett grinned.

Hell, I found myself grinning. I was winning everybody over all around. This felt good.

BPOV:

"How do I look?" I turned around for Alice and Rosalie.

They both squealed in delight. I put on a white mini skirt, and a pale purple polo shirt.

"You look gorgeous, Bella. You know, Edward seems like a keeper." Rosalie smiled as she handed me my earrings.

I sighed. The thought of him made my heart skip beats. "Yeah, well, he was just being nice. Besides, he's going back to the main land at the end of the month."

I had only known him for a day, but the thought of him leaving me sort of broke my heart.

"Things always have a way of working themselves out, Bella. You just need to have a little faith." Alice squeezed me before I walked out the door. I hope she's right.

I walked over to the Cullen house and knocked on the door. Emmett answer with a low whistle as he gave me the once over.

"Look at you! All dressed up looking like heaven." He shot his toothy grin and dimples at me.

I blushed. "Shut up. I guess it's better than looking like hell, eh?"

He laughed at me. "Eddie, your date is here."

I looked up to see Edward in a pair of khaki pants, a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a pair of flip flops. He looked like sex on legs. Yummy.

"Shall we?" He held his hand out for me and I took it.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

He chuckled. "I saw this little place just down the block that I thought we could go to. I am hoping you like seafood."

I laughed. "Well, you almost have to when you live on an island."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Cliffhanger, I know. Don't you just love it? Review me, baby! :)_


	4. Can't Help Falling In Love With You

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I still do not own any of the amazing characters.**_

_**I would also like to thank those of you who have reviewed me so far! You guys are what makes my writing so enjoyable, and you keep me updating.**_

_**Enjoy loves!**_

EPOV:

Bella is a sight to behold. I really want to get inside of her head tonight. I want to know everything about her. It's really weird, because I normally could care less about any other girl.

It's like, when she's around, the rest of the world disappears.

We walked into the restaurant and the hostess grinned at us sweetly.

"Table for two?" She asked.

"Yes, please." I flashed her the grin.

I saw her blush a little, but I knew it's what had to be done in order to obtain a decent seat.

She led us to a booth in the back of the restaurant. "I hope this will do. Your server will be right out to get your drink orders."

We both thanked her and started our evening.

Just as I was about to open my mouth, the server came over and interrupted. "Hey, my name is Ben, and I'll be your server this evening. What can I get you two to drink?"

He was a little over enthusiastic, as he was obviously aiming for a good tip.

"We'll just have two cokes, please. Is that fine with you, Bella?" I asked her and she nodded.

Ben put his pen behind his ear. "Great. I'll give you a moment to look over our menu, and I'll be right back with those."

I could have sworn he winked at Bella before he left. He's nowhere near as big as Jacob. I can totally take him by myself.

"So, did you decide what you wanted to eat?" I asked Bella.

She sighed. "Well, I'm partial to lobster, but it's expensive, so I'll just-" I cut her off.

"Nonsense. When you're with me, you get what you want. No questions asked."

She blushed. "Edward, I didn't bring that much money with me."

I took her hand, and that damned jolt went through me. Maybe she's got static cling. I'll find out later.

"Bella," I sighed, "a gentleman pays for the lady."

There goes that beautiful blush. "I'm sorry. I'm just not used to having anybody take me out. It was always fifty/fifty or I would end up paying the tab."

This thought angered me. "Bella, whoever made you do that, was a complete tool. They were obviously not raised properly."

She giggled. "Well, I feel bad for you spending so much money on dinner."

I smiled. "Oh, well if you really want to feel equal, then maybe you can decide what we should do tomorrow?" It came out like a question, because I wasn't sure if I'd like the answer.

Before she could say anything, Ben showed the fuck back up. Perfect timing, asshole.

"You two ready to order?" He grinned at Bella. Keep your eyes away from my woman, jerk.

Bella's face flushed red and I winked at her. "Ben, I believe that we will both be having the lobster, the shrimp scampi, and bring us a salad. I'd also like to get a large order of those deep fried clam strips. Ranch dressing with the salad, please. Thank you."

He took our orders and and nodded off and went on his merry way.

"Now, what were you saying?" She giggled.

I forgot what the hell we were talking about for a moment.

"Oh, yes. Well, I mean, if you wouldn't mind, if tonight goes well, as I'm hoping it does, I'd like to see you again, tomorrow. Perhaps we could spend the day together. You can pick what we do. Anything you like."

Her face lit up. "Anything?"

I almost gulped audibly. How could I deny that face?

I gave her a nervous smile. "Anything. If you like, we can even invite the others. Make it a group outing. I'm sure my brothers would like to get out and experience everything the island has to offer."

She grinned. "That sounds perfect! Although, if we're going to experience EVERYTHING the island has to offer, it'll take more than one day, I'm afraid."

Score for Cullen!

I mentally did a happy dance. "So, Miss Swan, are you trying to tell me that you'd be willing to spend all of your free time with my sorry self?

She laughed out loud. So beautiful. "Well, Mr. Cullen, that is if you will have me."

Oh hell yeah, I'd like to have you, alright. How bout later at my place? Shit. Get your head in the game.

Our food arrived and we engaged in comfortable conversation.

"So, Edward. What really brings you out here to Hawaii? You couldn't just go to Florida or California to go on a little vacation?" She said as she stabbed her fork into a piece of shrimp, letting it glide over her delicate lips. I've never wanted to be a piece of shrimp so badly in my entire life.

I cleared my throat. I felt comfortable enough to tell her my past. "Well, I was in a relationship with a girl for quite a long time. She left me around 6 months ago. She said that she wanted to keep her options open. More or less she got tired of me, and wanted out." I took a sip of my coke. "So, my brothers were tired of me sulking around the apartment for days on in when I wasn't in class or doing clinicals. I decided to take some much needed time off from classes. I actually could take the next two more months off if I wanted to." I smiled at her.

Surprisingly that wasn't awkward at all.

She sighed. "I feel you on the whole relationship deal. I was dating James for three years. He broke up with me around 6 months ago, too. We acted more like best friends than boyfriend and girlfriend. He wanted more from me than I was willing to give, I suppose. He only wanted to be seen with me in public, and he conveniently made himself scarce when I wasn't working or something. He found another woman named, Victoria. He's happy, though."

What a dick. I can't believe he'd leave her. Anybody who would leave her has to be out of their fucking skull!

"I'm sorry to hear that. Can I ask what kind of writing you do?"

She smiled. "Absolutely. I write a little bit of everything. I write short stories, poetry, etc. Whatever I'm in the mood for, I write it. I'm working on a book. I'm nearly done with it."

That's impressive. I like this.

"May I ask what this book is based on? Or does the author not dare give away her secrets?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

She giggled. "I don't mind. It's actually nice to have somebody that's interested in what I'm interested in." She sighed. "You're going to think this is stupid, but I'm writing a love story. It's basically where these two people find each other out of circumstance, and are from two totally different spectrums. But, they find a way to make it work, because they are truly in love."

I saw her face light up.

"So, kind of like Romeo and Juliet?" I asked.

"Yes! Something like that. Are you a fan of Shakespeare?" She smiled.

I nodded my head 'yes.' "Actually, I enjoy many of the older writers. They're the ones who really started the ball rolling, if you ask me."

She seemed elated. "I feel exactly the same way. So, do you have any special talents or hobbies that you can get lost in?"

I could get lost in your eyes. Stop it!

"Well, I play piano. I'm actually very good at that. I can play guitar. I also sing, which I'm told isn't horrible. I'd like to think otherwise."

Her face lit up. "I have the perfect idea for tomorrow!"

That was out of the blue.

"Oh? And might I ask what that would be?"

"Nope." She popped the p at the end. "It's a surprise. You said ANYTHING I want, am I correct?"

I don't know if I like where this is going. "Yes." I said warily.

"Good. So, you cannot back down when we go. Oh, and all of us are going to go."

With that, we finished our dinner and walked down the beach.

"How do you like living in Hawaii?" I asked her.

She sighed. "I love it. It's paradise. Everyday, it's beautiful. I've even seen Dog The Bounty Hunter a couple of times. That was funny."

I laughed. "Seriously?"

"Oh yeah. There was this total creeper on the beach. He'd always look strung out of his mind. I was teaching some teenagers how to surf one day and I saw Dog and Leland pinning this guy down. He was calling him every name in the book, but by the time he pulled him up, he was preaching to him that the Lord was going to save his soul if he'd just let him in."

She was laughing. I was laughing.

"Now, all we need is to have Intervention, Criss Angel, and The Next 48, and I could be living in the A&E network." She joked.

I really love this girl. She's got a great sense of- WHOA! Did I just say I love her? Let me check, yeah. I did. Did not see that coming.

"So, Bella. What other great things are there to do in Hawaii?" I asked her.

"Well, there is almost ALWAYS some sort of a beach party going on somewhere. Usually it's at our house. Alice has this thing about throwing parties. Also, there's the clubs, snorkeling, deep sea fishing, aquariums, the hiking trails, cliff diving, parasailing, and the list goes on." She beamed.

"Cliff diving?" I was now afraid. She got a devious look on her face.

"Uh huh." She nodded.

Gulp.

"Are you afraid, Mr. Cullen?"

Hell yes I'm afraid. Me+Cliffs+Rocky Walls+Strong Wind= Bad News.

"Bella, aren't you afraid you'd get hurt doing that?"

"Sure. But, not knowing what's going to happen is the best part of all. Sure, the wind could kick up and your body could go hurling into the cliff side. But, it'd have to be hurricane style winds, and the water would be too choppy to dive into. You only dive on clear days, and they have life guards."

I was somewhat relieved. "How far up are these cliffs from the water?"

She smiled. "Well, there are all different sizes. Just depends, really. On what makes you comfortable."

None of this makes me comfortable. The fact that she willingly risks her life makes me uncomfortable.

"I could also teach you how to surf, if you like. Rose and Alice could teach the other two. I've taught them. They're nowhere near as skilled as I am, but they're good enough to show them how to do it."

She looked over toward me, and I could catch the sparkle in her eyes. As if she were truly content in that moment.

I walked her to her door and kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight, Bella. I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"Same here. Goodnight."

~*~*~*~*~

I can't believe he only kissed me on the cheek. I suppose he's just trying to be a gentleman about things. I figure I should let the girls know about my plan tomorrow.

"Hey guys. Tomorrow, we're all spending the whole day together. We're going to take the boys out for a tour of the island. Plus, I think we'll head over to the luau. They're having karaoke and stuff. Edward said he was a good singer."

Alice got all giddy. "This perfect! It gives us all a chance to bond!"

Bonding. Yep. I just want to see that perfect specimen of a man standing before me singing. If his voice sounds sexy when he talks, I can only imagine how sexy he is when he sings.

Good times. Good times.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Okay, lovies... I love the reviews._

_Sorry if this chapter is a bit short. I have big plans for the next one! :)_

_This chapter was inspired by the song "Can't Help Falling In Love With You" as done by UB40_

_Check it out! .com/watch?v=9MxmthbKZYU_


	5. Piss On That!

_**Disclaimer: Guess what! Still don't own the characters. It's a tragedy!**_

_**Thank you to all of you who've been commenting. I appreciate it. I had a request to do more on Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett. This chapter is actually going to include them a whole lot more.**_

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

BPOV:

Today is going to be so good. The guys aren't going to know what to expect.

I yelled down the hallway to motivate Alice and Rosalie. They were super excited to be spending the day with the guys.

The guys were going to be in for a rude awakening.

I threw on my black bikini and my board shorts. We were just going to surf off of the shore here. Something tells me that Emmett is not going to catch on quickly.

"You ready bitches?" Rosalie squealed as she came out of her bathroom.

"Of course! How do I look?" Alice beamed.

I rolled my eyes. "Alice, we're teaching the guys to surf. It's not exactly going to matter if you look all glamorous. You're going to be soaked by the time we're through."

She pouted and we walked next door.

EMPOV:

"Dude. What did you get our asses dragged into, anyway?" I asked Edward.

He smiled. "You know, I honestly have no clue. I told Bella it was her turn to pick today's activities, and she got a wicked grin on her face. So, whatever it is, I'm sure we'll be pleasantly surprised."

I better be something. I can't look at Rosalie without getting a massive hard on. That chick is all kinds of hot.

"Jasper, get your skinny ass out here. We have hotties coming over in like 2 seconds. Quit beatin' it and let's go!" I yelled.

He stalked down the hallway. "Real fucking mature, asshole."

I laughed. He's always so bitter.

Then, we heard the knock.

JPOV:

I'm not sure I like the idea of not knowing what's going on. Edward seems all for it, and since we're technically on this trip for his sake, I suppose we should go, too.

Well, it's also an added bonus that I get to see Alice, again. Man, that shortie has some serious energy. I'm not usually the pervert of the group, but I can find some ways to let her burn up some of that energy.

Of course, my thoughts were interrupted by the girls coming through the front door.

"You boys ready to learn how to surf?" Bella asked.

Surfing? Me? I suppose that it couldn't hurt. I don't know how Bella is going to find the time nor the patience to teach all of us how to surf. And I have my doubts about Emmett learning anything while Rose is standing around in that tiny red bikini. Maybe I should get him a rag to wipe the drool with.

"Sure am!" Emmett beamed. I'm still trying to picture Emmett's big ass up on a surf board.

"Okay, well Rose, you can teach Emmett the basics, and Alice you take care of Jasper. I've got Edward." She winked.

Emmett whined. "No fair! No offense, Rose, but how come Edward gets to have the pro train him? I mean, he's already better at everything else than we are. What kind of fucked up world do we live in?"

I elbowed him in the stomach and he shot me a look of death.

RPOV:

I'm going to have more than enough fun with Emmett on that surf board. Mmm. Look at all of those muscles just begging to be let out of that tight shirt.

I was quickly brought out of my thoughts when he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder.

"Time's a wastin' Rosie. You gotta' get your fine ass out here and show me how to ride the waves."

Oh, I'll be more than happy to teach you a thing or two, sweet heart."

We made it down to the beach and grabbed our boards. We showed the boys how to wax them down, and I think Emmett started to get carried away with it.

"Uh, Emmett. You don't need so much wax." I laughed.

He shrugged his shoulders. He'll find out when he slips right off of that board and cracks his ass on the bottom. Then, sadly, I would have to rub it for him. Maybe he should keep waxing the board.

"Alice, are you sure you don't have a board that is more manly?" Jasper begged.

The pixie stood up and put her hands on her hips. "You don't like my board, Jasper? I suggest you be quiet and let me show you. If you're lucky, I'll let you take me out to the luau tonight."

He grinned. "Yes ma'am."

Bella glared at Alice. She wasn't supposed to say anything about the Luau.

EPOV:

Bella pulled off her board shorts and I wanted to help her out of the rest. Her body is magnificent.

"Okay, first we're going to practice paddling on the boards, and then we'll practice hopping up on them. We'll start on land, and then we'll work our way out to the water. It's not as easy as it look, gentlemen." Bella smirked.

I love a woman in control.

We were pretend paddling and of course, Emmett had to pipe up.

"God, Bella. This is boring. Can't we hit the water yet?"

She got an evil grin on her face and Alice and Rose nodded. I do not like where this is going.

"Sure. If you think you've learned enough, go ahead and take the water."

Emmett was beaming. He took the board and ran toward the water. I have to admit, he was doing pretty decent. That was until he slipped off the board, just like Rose said he would, and landed on his ass. Hard.

He hunched over in the shallow water rubbing his ass. "I think I broke it. Holy shit. It hurts so bad."

We couldn't contain our laughter over his pain.

"It's not funny, assholes. I think I have a legitimate injury." Rose walked over to help him up and he ended up pulling her down with him.

"You will die, Cullen." She spat. Apparently she wasn't ready to go into the water just yet.

He got a huge grin on his face. "What are you going to do about it, sweetheart?"

She kicked him in his ass. It already hurt and he winced. "I'm going to kick your ass."

We all decided to join in on the fun.

Alice and Jasper were chasing each other around. Well, it was more like Jasper found some sea weed and threatened to throw it on her. She was creeped out. I've never seen such a thing in my life.

"Jazzy! Please don't do that to me!" She gave him her biggest puppy dog eyes. Then, totally unexpected, he leaned in and kissed her. Just good and kissed her!

"Hell yeah! That's my boy!" Emmett cat called. We all whistled at them and clapped, while Jasper continued kissing her and gave us the finger.

Now, if only I had the guts to make a move on Bella. The time was coming. When I kiss her, I want it to be good and proper. Not just some cheap shot.

APOV:

Oh my god! He has to be the best kisser of life! His lips are so soft.

This man definitely knows what he's doing.

When we broke away from our kiss, I leaned up to talk to him. "That was the best kiss of my life."

He leaned in and kissed me again. "It was my absolute pleasure, darlin'."

Okay, can you just say SWOON?!

BPOV:

Edward looked like he had a lot on his mind. I wonder what's eating him.

I was just about to call everybody out of the water when two things happened.

First, Rosalie tried to run from Emmett, who was chasing her to dunk her, when he only managed to grab the tie to her bikini, and her top came off. She immediately threw her arms across her chest.

"Emmett. Give me back my top." She sneered.

His jaw was hanging on the ocean floor. "No way. Come take it from me."

Her eyes went narrow and she managed to kick him in the stomach, causing him to drop the bathing suit.

"I suggest if you ever plan on seeing these, you'll listen to me from now on." She huffed.

He stood up laughing. "Is that an offer?"

Her face went red as she turned around away from us and threw her top back on.

Then, Emmett started to yell.

"What's the matter, Emmett?" Jasper asked.

Rose leaned over to see what the problem was and she winced. "Damn, you just got stung by a jelly fish."

He immediately panicked. "Is this bad? I mean, is my foot going to fall off or anything?"

I rushed into the water and pulled him out. "You shouldn't just stand there and let it continue to sting you, dumb ass."

I looked through the bags and realized we hadn't packed any aloe.

"Alice, can you go up to the house and see if we have any aloe vera gel?"

She winced. "We used it all when we got those really bad sunburns, remember?"

I had forgotten. We all fell asleep on the deck and roasted like a hot dog on the fourth of July.

"Okay, well did you boys happen to pack any?"

All three nodded their heads no.

I giggled to myself.

"Well, there is one way to stop the stinging. Any of you boys besides Emmett have to pee?"

I got a round of confused looks from everybody.

"Uh, I do." Jasper said, red in the face. "But, what does that have to do with anything?"

I laughed. "You're going to have to pee on the spot where he was stung."

"Fuck a whole bunch of that! He's not pissing on my leg." Emmett yelled.

I couldn't control my laughter.

"I would rather let my leg rot off than to have him piss on it." He growled.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Suit yourself."

EMPOV:

Okay, this shit really sucks balls. My leg is throbbing. I'm not about to let my brother piss on my leg.

"Emmett, quit being such a fucking baby, and let Jasper piss on your leg. You'll be surprised how much better it will feel." Bella cocked an eye brow.

I like this chick. She's got some fight in her.

I sighed in defeat. The pain wasn't getting any better. "Fine."

Jasper was doing his pee pee dance or some shit. That or it was a happy dance. Better not be the fucking happy dance. I'll fuckin' piss in his hair the moment he goes to sleep. Don't think I won't.

"Come on dude, my leg is on fire." I bitched.

He whipped it out and started pissed all over my leg. I'm pretty sure that wasn't necessary. But, I'll forgive him this time, since it actually seems to be helping my sting.

Jesus, does he have a never ending bladder? He's been pissing for like two minutes straight.

Finally he stopped and I was relieved. The burning has went down significantly.

"Okay, so, can I go wash this piss off yet?" I asked Bella.

She giggled and shook her head no. The fuck?

"Oh, man. This is seriously not funny. I do not want to walk around with piss covered leg all day. This shit is gross."

"Just about a half an hour more should be good. Let your sting absorb it." She laughed.

Not cool. Like, at all.

BPOV:

We walked into the house and I made Emmett stay outside and Rosalie hosed his leg down before he could come in.

As much as he hates to admit it, the pee made it feel better.

I whipped up some hamburgers on the grill and I made some pasta salad.

"God, Bella. I swear, if I weren't so into Rosie, I'd steal your from my brother." Emmett said as he scarfed down his lunch.

Edward shot him a death glare. I just laughed. I always get compliments on my cooking.

"I have to agree, Bella. This is really pretty good." Edward smiled at me. God. That smile.

I thanked him and just as I was about to head to my bedroom to change, one of my favorite songs came on. "The Humpty Dance."

Alice, Rosalie and I squealed.

"We have to do the dance!" Alice popped up.

So we did our dance as the boys watched us.

(_**A/N Watch the Video on Youtube to get the full experience!)**_

_**www[dot]youtube[dot]com/watch?v=cj9_yW8tZxs**_

_Verse One: Humpty Hump (Shock G)  
All right!  
Stop whatcha doin'  
'cause I'm about to ruin  
the image and the style that ya used to.  
I look funny  
but yo I'm makin' money see  
so yo world I hope you're ready for me.  
Now gather round  
I'm the new fool in town  
and my sound's laid down by the Underground.  
I drink up all the Hennessey ya got on ya shelf  
so just let me introduce myself  
My name is Humpty, pronounced with a Umpty.  
Yo ladies, oh how I like to hump thee.  
And all the rappers in the top ten--please allow me to bump thee.  
I'm steppin' tall, y'all,  
and just like Humpty Dumpty  
you're gonna fall when the stereos pump me.  
I like to rhyme,  
I like my beats funky,  
I'm spunky. I like my oatmeal lumpy.  
I'm sick wit dis, straight gangsta mack  
but sometimes I get ridiculous  
I'll eat up all your crackers and your licorice  
hey yo fat girl, c'mere--are ya ticklish?  
Yeah, I called ya fat.  
Look at me, I'm skinny  
It never stopped me from gettin' busy  
I'm a freak  
I like the girls with the boom  
I once got busy in a Burger King bathroom  
I'm crazy.  
Allow me to amaze thee.  
They say I'm ugly but it just don't faze me.  
I'm still gettin' in the girls' pants  
and I even got my own dance  
{Chorus:}  
The Humpty Dance is your chance to do the hump  
Do the Humpty Hump, come on and do the Humpty Hump  
Do the Humpty Hump, just watch me do the Humpty Hump  
Do ya know what I'm doin', doin' the Humpty Hump  
Do the Humpty Hump, do the Humpty Hump  
Verse Two:  
People say "Yo, Humpty, you're really funny lookin'"  
that's all right 'cause I get things cookin'  
Ya stare, ya glare, ya constantly try to compare me  
but ya can't get near me  
I give 'em more, see, and on the floor, B,  
all the girls they adore me  
Oh yes, ladies, I'm really bein' sincere  
'cause in a 69 my humpty nose will tickle ya rear.  
My nose is big, uh-uh I'm not ashamed  
Big like a pickle, I'm still gettin' paid  
I get laid by the ladies, ya know I'm in charge,  
both how I'm livin' and my nose is large  
I get stoopid, I shoot an arrow like Cupid,  
I use a word that don't mean nothin', like looptid  
I sang on Doowhutchalike, and if ya missed it,  
I'm the one who said just grab 'em in the biscuits  
Also told ya that I like to bite  
Well, yeah, I guess it's obvious, I also like to write.  
All ya had to do was give Humpty a chance  
and now I'm gonna do my dance.  
{Chorus}  
Breakdown:  
Oh, yeah, that's the break, y'all  
Let me hear a little bit of that bass groove right here  
Oh, yeah!  
Now that I told ya a little bit about myself  
let me tell ya a little bit about this dance  
It's real easy to do--check it out  
Verse Three:  
First I limp to the side like my leg was broken  
Shakin' and twitchin' kinda like I was smokin'  
Crazy wack funky  
People say ya look like M.C. Hammer on crack, Humpty  
That's all right 'cause my body's in motion  
It's supposed to look like a fit or a convulsion  
Anyone can play this game  
This is my dance, y'all, Humpty Hump's my name  
No two people will do it the same  
Ya got it down when ya appear to be in pain  
Humpin', funkin', jumpin',  
jig around, shakin' ya rump,  
and when the dude a chump pump points a finger like a stump  
tell him step off, I'm doin' the Hump.  
{Chorus}  
Black people, do the Humpty Hump, do the Humpty Hump  
White people, do the Humpty Hump, do the Humpty Hump  
Puerto Ricans, do the Humpty Hump, just keep on doin' the hump  
Samoans, do the Humpty Hump, do the Humpty Hump  
Let's get stoopid!  
{Chorus}  
Oh, yeah, come on and break it down  
Outro:  
Once again, the Underground is in the house  
I'd like to send a shout out to the whole world,  
keep on doin' the Humpty Dance,  
and to the ladies,  
peace and humptiness forever  
{Music and fade} _

"Oh wow, that was so great!" Rosalie laughed.

I still can't remember we know all the words to that song. We danced and sang to it our freshman year at the talent show. It was so much fun.

The boys stood up and clapped for us and we bowed.

"How long have you guys been doing that dance, anyway?" Jasper laughed as he kissed Alice on the top of the head.

I wish Edward would kiss me. Instead, he just looks at me. Well, he did kiss me on top of the head before, but that doesn't count.

I want a passionate kiss. One filled with lust and love and hopefully ends up in the bedroom.

"Bella, what else do you we have planned for today?" Edward asked me.

Oh, if you knew what I had planned, big boy, you would be blushing right now.

"Uhm, I was thinking we could go down by the cliffs. Maybe do a couple of jumps." I smirked.

He gulped audibly. Such a girl.

"Oh, Edward. It'll be fun. Even Alice jumps off of the cliffs. They have beginner levels. It's really not much worse than stepping off of a high dive." I cooed.

Emmett chuckled. "Oh, no. Edward here is afraid of heights something awful."

I tried to suppress my laughter, but everyone else was snickering.

"It's not funny. I've had some traumatic stuff happen to me before and I am now afraid." He lowered his head. I felt bad for him.

"I'll tell you what, we'll go up there, and if you still think you can't do it, then I won't make you. I'll be by your side the whole time." I cooed.

He smiled nervously. "Okay then."

So, off we went to the cliffs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Okay loves. You know the drill. :)**_

_**Again, this chapter was inspired by "The Humpty Dance" by Digital Underground**_


	6. Falling Over The Edge

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own the characters... I will repeat this everytime, sorry LOL...**_

_**Also, thank you guys for the reviews, you're truly awesome!**_

_**Without Further Ado, I give you The Cliff Diving Chapter... Enjoy Loves!**_

_**EPOV:**_

I will not freak out and die. I will not freak out and die. Oh, who am I kidding? I'm probably going to end up not jumping out far enough from the cliff, hit my head on the rocks, and plummet to my ultimate demise. I can't believe she's trying to kill me off.

"Edward, you look a little green." Bella looked at me with concern in her eyes.

I felt like the whole pit of my stomach was going to extricate itself from my body.

"I told you that you don't have to do this if you don't want. I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do. Okay?" She rubbed soothing circles on my back to calm me.

She didn't understand that I had a terrible fear of heights. I guess I should tell her why.

"Bella, I just need you to know why I'm absolutely terrified of heights. I don't want you to just think I have a phobia for no reason." I looked at her seriously, hoping to get my point across. The look of total desperation had to be planted on my face.

She nodded. "Okay. I'll listen. Take all the time you need."

We were making our way toward the cliffs and everybody else went ahead of us, as we sat down on a big rock so that I could tell my story.

_I was 6 years old. I had an older cousin named Laurent that would come over in the summers to do yard work and such for my parents to earn a little extra money._

_He was about 15 years old, and he was way stronger than me. He always made fun of me for being on the puny side._

"_Hey Eddie. What are you watching?" He came into the living room and plopped down on the couch beside me._

"_Peter Pan." I told him as if it should be painfully obvious to him._

_He got an evil grin on his face, but I didn't pay much attention to him. "Hey, did you know that if you think happy thoughts, that you really can fly?"_

_My eyes lit up. I had always wanted to fly like Peter Pan, and just go around town to see what I could see._

"_Really?" I was so excited._

_He nodded his head. "Yep. I can take you up on the roof right now, and we can try it out. What do you say little guy?"_

_I jumped up from the couch and headed outside._

_He held out a ladder for me climb up. Our house is incredibly high. _

"_Okay, once you get up there, just start thinking happy thoughts, and you'll start to float into the air." He yelled._

_I thought he was being nice to me, and really trying to be a good big cousin._

_At the time, Emmett and Jasper were playing next door at a friend's house._

_I stood there thinking about my pets, my mom and dad, my piano, anything that made me happy, but I still didn't fly._

_When I opened my eyes, I noticed that the ladder had been gone and Laurent was nowhere to be found. _

_Nobody looked for me. My parents were at work at the time. _

_I stayed on the roof and cried for a long time. It rained hard. It was cold, and I had nothing on but a t-shirt and shorts with my tennis shoes. _

_The day turned into night, and I finally saw my dad's headlights in the distance. I was too cold to speak, really. _

_Luckily, I suppose, I was facing the front of the house, where my dad was going to walk in._

_I tried to call out, but I couldn't find my voice. My throat was raw from crying and yelling for someone to help me. I was only 6._

_When I stood up to wave my arms around so that my dad would see me, I slipped. My feet were dangling off of the roof. _

_I screamed as if someone were killing me, but I had dislocated my shoulder when I reached out to stop my fall. It could've been worse. _

_My dad grabbed the ladder and climbed up and brought me down. I'd never seen him so scared, upset, and pissed all in one setting._

_My father is a typically composed man._

"_How did he get on the roof?" My dad yelled at Laurent, who as wearing a sheepish expression._

"_I have no idea. I thought he was down the street playing with Emmett and Jasper." Liar!_

_My dad wasn't buying it. "Laurent, he's a 6 year old boy. The fact that the ladder wasn't laying against the house is a dead give away that somebody had taken it away and he obviously didn't climb through a window and climb up himself. So, tell me another lie, Laurent." My dad had tears in his eyes, I think more from the fact that my cousin tried to lie to him and betrayed his trust. _

_Laurent's face grew red with anger and frustration that he'd been caught. "He's a little brat, do you know that? Someone needs to toughen him up a bit. You people baby him."_

"_I'm calling Esme, and she's coming to pick you up, and take you to the airport. You're going back to your parents, and you're never to step foot on this property again. I will also be telling your father what you've done to my son. Which, might I add, he'll be oh so happy to hear about." My dad sneered._

_Laurent's face fell. "Please! My dad will kill me!" Good, asshole!_

_Dad's face did not deter. "I don't much give a shit what your dad does with you. We invite you into our home, try to help you out and keep you out of trouble, and what do we get? My son is left with potential hypothermia, a dislocated shoulder, and may possibly need to seek therapy." My dad was checking my pupils. _

"_How long was he up there?" He sounded worried._

_Laurent stuttered. "I don't know. Since this morning."_

_Dad grabbed him by the shirt and shoved him against the wall. "You little shit! You left my son out on the roof by himself with it pouring rain, no food in his system, and in a t shirt and shorts? I ought to kill you myself. However, Esme will not be pleased with the blood shed on her furniture."_

_The fear in my cousin's eyes was priceless. Good, fucker!_

_Eventually, as I said, I was diagnosed with hypothermia, a dislocated shoulder, and I was also dehydrated from crying and sweating._

I looked to Bella who now had tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I would never have suggested this had I known you went through something like that!"

I pulled her into my side. "It's okay. You had no idea. My brothers, on the other hand, knew. They wouldn't make me jump, though. They know why I can't do it. They just like trying to make me look bad in front of the girl I like."

I smiled down at her and she blushed furiously. Then she giggled.

"Well, if you like, you can just sit on the beach with Alice. She hates jumping." She grinned.

I nodded and walked over to where Alice was sitting on a blanket.

_**BPOV:**_

I can't believe what he just told me. How can somebody who's supposed to love you treat you like that?

I was broken out of my horror for Edward by Jasper trudging up to me.

"So, did he tell you what happened?" He squinted.

I nodded my head yes.

He sighed. "It was pretty fucked up. Our dad never gets bent out of shape, that is unless you mess with his family. It made it twice as bad that his own family member found humor in hurting my little brother." He shook his head as if he were in disbelief. "Emmett wasn't able to kick his ass back then, he was only 8. But, one year, we went to a family reunion. Emmett had just turned 18, I was 17, and Edward was 16. Laurent showed up and kept giving Edward shitty looks the whole time. Apparently, when he got home his dad was livid, and that's putting it lightly. Really did a number on him." He laughed nervously. "So, Emmett finally had enough of his sneering and glaring and shit."

_Emmett walked over to where Laurent was sitting. He was ready to kill, while our dear cousin had a smug look on his face._

_He should have had a look of complete terror in his eyes, as Emmett made two of him and could break him in two._

"_Hey, douche, why do you keep giving my brother the stink eye? If you have shit to say to him, go say it. Otherwise, I'd advise you to find something else to fucking stare at." Emmett growled._

_He started to turn around and leave but Laurent had to open his mouth. "Are you people always going to stick up for him? He's a big boy now, if he has something to say about it, I'm sure he's more than able to face me."_

_That was almost Emmett's undoing. "Fuck you. You say he's a big boy now, but what about when he was 6 and you fucking left him on the roof our house in the heat, then the rain, and no way down? What kind of asshole does that shit?" Emmett thought for a second. "You know, you really did a number on him, but I heard what your dad did to you. Beat your ass pretty good. Luckily, I wasn't the same size I am right now, because I would end you."_

_Again, Emmett attempted to walk away. Thinking that his words would be enough to hurt Laurent. Wrong. "Since you're man enough now, how 'bout you live up to your word little cousin?"_

_Oh, hell no!_

_Emmett looked at our mother. Concern clearly in her eyes, and he didn't want to embarrass our family._

"_No. You're lucky that my family is here. We've already got you, we don't need two embarrassments."_

"_Emmett! If you don't kick his ass, you're walking home!" My grandmother said. Which was really funny, because she never cussed._

_My mother about choked on her drink. "You listen to me! What he did to your brother is inexcusable! He can't touch Edward or Jasper, but you, honey, you're 18. You're legally an adult. Now, I'm not getting any younger. I've been waiting for too long for someone to put him in his place."_

_Emmett's smile went from ear to ear. It looked a bit crazed._

_He turned around to Laurent, who hadn't changed his stance, although he looked a little frightened._

_Before we knew it, Emmett was pounding his fists into Laurent. Anywhere he could hit him. His face, ribs, back. Everywhere._

_In the end of it, Emmett pulled him up and my dad took a look at him._

_He ended up having a broken rib, broken nose, two missing teeth, two black eyes to go with his nasal injury, a bruised tail bone, and I'm pretty sure that Emmett fractured his jaw. I think he had it wired shut._

As he was telling me this, I wanted to go find Emmett and give him a big hug. The fact that he was so protective of his brother was so heart warming, even if the reasons behind it were less than ideal.

I took a deep breath and tried to rid myself of the thoughts that plagued me, and walked the group up to the cliff's edge.

Emmett looked like a kid in a candy store, Rose was happy to see him so excited, even though she did the jump a few times with me, Jasper looked a bit hesitant.

_**EMPOV:**_

This is going to fucking rule! This Bella chick might be able to get my stiff of a brother to do something fine while he's out here. He's always been so damned proper and shit. Makes me wonder if he's really related to me.

I can't blame him for not wanting to jump the cliff though. His biggest fear is of heights, and it's all that cock smooch Laurent's fault. Fuckin' a-hole. I totally kicked the shit out of him at the family reunion. The coolest thing was that Grammy approved. Hell, she begged me to beat his ass.

"Okay, the key is not to look down before you jump." Bella told us. "If you look, you'll not want to go."

Fuck me, how bad is it? Seriously?

"Well, shouldn't we look to make sure we're not going to jump into any rocks or some shit?" I asked, suddenly nervous.

She giggled. "They wouldn't let people jump off of these if there were rocks that will kill you at the bottom."

Okay, so I'm less worried. "Alright, but how about checking for people at the bottom?"

She laughed out loud. "Just yell 'GO' right before you jump off the ledge. They'll know to get the hell out of the way."

Holy shit. I just know I'm going to jump on some poor kid.

Bella probably sensed the panic in my eyes and she patted me on the back. "You're not going to jump on anybody and kill them. I've already checked it out, and nobody is even down there."

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. Rose grabbed my hand and walked me to the cliff's edge.

"Just keep your eyes on me. Don't look down." She cooed, her eyes on mine the entire time.

I audibly gulped. She took a step back and I went with her.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. I'm gonna' die. Oh my god. I'm going to die." I yelled on the way down. Rosalie just laughed at me.

"Shut up and hold your breath!" She yelled.

I did as she said and she plugged her nose. I followed suit. I still held hold of her free hand. Before we knew it, we plunged into the ocean.

One we emerged I had the biggest shit eating grin on my face. "That was fucking awesome!" I yelled, hugging her close to me.

Our faces were mere inches apart. I stared at her lips intently. I wanted it to be now. Our first kiss, and hopefully not our last. In this moment, with her in my arms, it had to happen. It was our moment.

I moved in for the kiss when our moment was quickly interrupted by Bella and Jasper fucking plopping into the ocean mere feet from us. Assholes. Way to ruin my mojo.

When my mouth opened to say something, Rosalie shut it by placing her lips on mine. Apparently, the two cock blockers didn't deter her, because she kissed me with everything she had. I felt that shit from my toes to the top of my head. She kissed me with all the passion she held and I was more than happy to be the recipient of that passion.

She pulled away too soon for my liking. "Wow." She panted, our foreheads touching.

We stayed like that for a little while longer, not realizing that Bella and Jasper had joined Edward and Alice on the blanket.

_**EPOV:**_

Wow. Emmett is kissing Rosalie. They actually make a really good couple. It probably should've been me jumping off of that cliff with Bella. Me kissing her in the ocean. Hell, it should've been me jumping with her and not Jasper, for that matter.

"Oh man! You should've felt that rush! It was incredible! Thanks, Bella for dragging us up there!" Jasper thanked her before taking a seat behind Alice.

"It's totally my pleasure, man. Looks like Emmett and Rose liked it pretty well, eh?" She giggled and pointed over to them.

They weren't even kissing. They were just holding each other in the water and taking each other in. Which, is totally weird, because he NEVER just sits and holds a girl.

Eventually they came back over and we sun bathed for a little while.

Once we were there for about an hour or so, Alice hopped up and squealed.

"Bella?! Can we please tell them what else you have planned?" She was practically bouncing up and down.

She grinned at her pixie friend. "Sure."

~*~*~*~*~

_**APOV:**_

"Bella, when are you going to finally give in and let Edward into your heart? Or at least your bed." Rose wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at Bella.

She turned red. "Look, as much as I'd like to give him a chance, he'll be leaving at the end of the month. Nothing I say or do is going to change that."

She looked sad. Pained. "Bella," I sighed. "You can't keep pushing every guy away that gives you a chance. Now, granted, you have a point that he's leaving at the end of the month. Honey, I've seen the way he looks at you. He looks at you like you're the only thing in this world. Hell, you look at him like you're in love."

She giggled a bit. "I don't know, guys."

Oh, I know. You've got it bad, girlie.

_**JPOV:**_

"Dude! When are you going to grow the balls and admit to her that you're diggin' on her?" Emmett bellowed.

Edward rolled his eyes. "I'm leaving at the end of the month. Just because you and Jasper decided to jump into this whole thing feet first, doesn't mean that I'm going that route. I don't want to break her heart when I leave."

I sighed. He's so naive. "Look, whether you leave today, or at the end of the month, you're going to break her heart. She's basically in love with you."

His face practically lit up when I said this.

"What am I supposed to do? I mean, she's not like any girl I've ever met. I've been trying to figure her out, but she's so hard to read." He nearly whispered.

Emmett, being his usual self, flopped down on the bed. "Here's what you do. We're going to the Luau tonight, correct?" We nodded. "So, they're supposed to have like karaoke and shit there. Grab your guitar and sing her a song in front of everybody. If that shit doesn't get her to open up to you, I don't know what will."

I think my jaw hit the floor.

"Emmett? Since when did you become to attuned to the female psyche?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Don't know. I just know that I've screwed up with enough girls to know what NOT to do. She seems like the girl who likes the grand gesture. She's not all showy like the other girls. Material shit will not go far with her. She will appreciate this. I guarantee you it will work. If it doesn't, I'll give you free reign to my music collection. And you know you have been dying to get your hands on my original Beatles White Album."

I was now suddenly dizzy. I had no idea Emmett's brain worked opposite his dick.

~*~*~*~*~

_**BPOV:**_

The boys called and said they'd meet us at the Luau after Alice gave them directions. They mentioned something about getting something ready for tonight. Whatever that was about, I have no clue.

I sat in the table closest to the make shift stage. Alice and Rosalie walked up with Emmett and Jasper in tow. No Edward. That's weird.

"Edward will be joining us in a moment." Jasper leaned over to tell me.

I was just about to say something when the emcee started talking.

"_**Ladies and gentlemen, we have a very special performance before we start the show."**_

I looked up and couldn't stop the grin from starting on my face. Edward walked out onto the stage looking like pure heaven. His green eyes sparkled from the hanging lights.

"Hi. I'm Edward Cullen. I'm going to play and sing a song that I will now dedicate to a lovely young woman, Miss Isabella Swan. My message for you is hidden in the song. I'll await your answer when I return to you, love."

I felt my cheeks turn red with blush and Rose and Alice were "awwing" and patting my arms while Jasper and Emmett were grinning like they won the lottery. They were in on this.

My heart started to pick up when I heard the first chords of the song.

_**EPOV:**_

I started playing, never taking my eyes off of my Bella. Yep. Still like the sound of that.

I took a deep breath, strummed the first chords, and started to sing to the angel in front of me.

"_**Little **__**surfer**__** little one  
Made my heart come all undone  
Do you love me, do you surfer girl  
Surfer girl my little surfer girl**_

I couldn't take my eyes off of the beauty before me. She stared into my eyes the same as I stared into hers._****_

I have watched you on the shore  
Standing by the oceans roar  
Do you love me do you surfer girl  
Surfer girl surfer girl

I saw the blush rising in her cheeks. That beautiful blush that I would do anything to keep there._****_

We could ride the surf together  
While our love would grow  
In my woody I would take you everywhere I go  
So I say from me to you  
I will make your dreams come true  
Do you love me do you surfer girl  
Surfer girl my little surfer girl  
Well  
Girl surfer girl my little surfer girl  
Well  
Girl surfer girl my little surfer girl  
Well  
Girl surfer girl my little surfer girl"

I stood up, taking my guitar with me. My eyes never leaving hers. Hers were now filled with tears. Happy tears, no doubt.

As I made my way off of the stage, I made a bee line for my Bella. Alice and Rosalie were sniffling from my performance. My gesture to show Bella what I feel for her. I think that I got my point across.

Bella stood up from the table, grabbed my face in her delicate hands, looked into my eyes, and kissed me with a fire that I never wanted to extinguish.

It felt as if jolts of lightning were passing through us, and in this moment, I'd never felt more alive, and I'd never felt so sure of anything in my life.

I pulled away from the kiss and chuckled. "So, I take it you liked the song?"

Her tears spilling over her eyes, she smiled. "More than you know, Edward. More than you know."


	7. Sexcapades and Getting Caught

_**Disclaimer!!! Sorry that I've not updated for a couple of days!!! Been busy with the whole Easter thing! Lemony Goodness STRAIGHT AHEAD!**_

_**BPOV:**_

That kiss with Edward was the most amazing thing, ever! His lips were soft and urgent. There was no tongue, but it was sexy. He really surprised me by the song and the kiss. It was surreal.

We decided to leave the luau early. We walked back toward the beach houses.

"Thank you." I said simply.

He brought my hand up and kissed it sweetly. "You're welcome, love. I was worried that you would think I was a weirdo for singing that. But, I thought that it fit you."

He showed me that sexy half cocked smile that makes me wet.

Once we got to the beach house I invited him in.

I was all nerves. "So." That was all I could say as I stared down at my hands and rocked back on my heels.

He chuckled. "Bella, I'm not going to push you to do anything that you're not ready to do. To be honest, I've only ever been with one person. So, basically, I'm still kind of new. And you should know, I don't just sleep around."

Good. I'm still shocked, but that's good.

"I've been with one guy. My ex. He was a get in, get out, get off type of guy. I have never had an orgasm." I admitted.

It looked like Edward's eyes were going to pop out of his head.

"Seriously? N-Never?"

I shook my head no and instantly felt embarrassed,

He took two steps toward me and closed the gap between us. I could feel his warm breath on my face. It smelled delicious, just like his lips.

"Bella." He breathed. "I am usually not this forward, but I can't help but to want to make you feel good. As a future doctor I should heal you." He chuckled, relieving some of the tension.

"What would you like to do to me, Mr. Cullen?" I could barely form a coherent sentence.

He licked his lips. "First, I'm going to kiss you. Everywhere, Bella. And I do mean everywhere."

I felt an instant wetness building in my nether regions.

"Then" he continued, "I'm going to go so deep inside of you, that you'll beg me not to go. You will come for me Bella. Not once or twice, but multiple times." His voice was low and husky with desire. For me. Which is weird.

"Edward." I said, voice shaky with want. He cut me off as his lips met mine in a passionate dance.

I heard a small moan come from somewhere inside of me, and he had a deep sexy growl forming from his chest. This man is going to kill me with passion. And I do not care.

His lips moved slowly from my lips to my jaw line. His hands were making my body tingle all over. Moans were escaping me as I attempted to put my hands on his body. Trying to touch anywhere I could, but his hands would stop me.

He lifted me up, my breasts in plain view of his face. His lips were nipping and biting on my cleavage. I had worn a bikini and a wrap around my waist to the luau. His fingers were running dangerously close to my awaiting core. His hands were gently pulling at the skin there, causing a delicious friction that made me grow more damp.

We were moving toward my bedroom. Once inside he locked the door and walked us over to my bed. I was shaking. It was a combination of nerves, excitement, fear. I had a million different things going through me, but I knew that I was going to fuck Edward Cullen, or rather, he was planning on fucking me, and I didn't mind.

His hands made quick work of my bikini top, as he kissed his way down my breasts. He licked and sucked on my right nipple as his hand played with my left, making it just as aroused.

"Oh." Was all I could muster. Nobody had ever taken the time to worship my body like he has.

"Mmm." He murmured as he lapped at my exposed chest. If this felt this good, I am so going to enjoy the rest of the ride.

His kisses made their way down my body. He took his time. He licked and kissed every inch of my stomach, my ribs all the way down to my hips. I bucked my hips involuntarily, because apparently that is a very sensitive spot.

He chuckled a little bit. He unwrapped me and hooked his fingers inside of my bikini bottoms and painfully slow, he pulled them off of me. The exposed flesh and the combination of the air conditioning made me gasp.

"Beautiful." He whispered as he kissed on the inside of my thighs. Out of instinct, my legs started to slightly shake out of nerves.

As he inched his way up to his goal, I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. It was shaky and raspy.

"Open your legs for me, Bella." His warm breath tickled my womanhood. I moaned.

I opened them just slightly and he took his hands and pushed them apart as far as they would reach.

His tongue traced a line from my right thigh to my throbbing center. He took one long lick from bottom to top, swirling his tongue around my clit. "AH" I gritted through my teeth in pleasure.

I could see his eyes looking up at me, hooded, dark with desire. Their usual bright green had turned a hunter green. The look he was giving me was for me. For his desire for me.

"You taste delicious, Bella. I don't know if I can stop." He moaned into me. He took his sweet time licking me.

His tongue was dancing around my clit and my entrance, teasing me to the point of no return. And believe me, I didn't want to go back.

I felt a finger slide in between my folds and ease into me. "Shit!" he gasped. "You're tight."

If I had actually given a shit at the moment, I would've blushed.

His fingers moved at an agonizingly slow pace, his tongue and lips circled my most sensitive spot. I was riding on an Edward induced high, and I hadn't even came yet. When my breath started picking up, he inserted another finger. He twisted them around as he thrust in and out, causing me to moan incoherently. As I could feel my walls pulsating around his fingers, he hooked his fingers in a J shape toward my G-Spot. His tongue moved at a faster pace, yet, and his fingers were moving individual inside of me, hitting spot that I never knew existed.

"Edward. Oh God, I. Please. Don't stop. Please!" I screamed, my back arched up, his free hand playing with my chest, adding another jolt of sensation.

The only time his lips left my clit was when he told me, "I want you to come all over my face and hand, Isabella. Do it. Come for me, baby."

That's all it took, as I started to let go, he pinned my waist down with his free hand and moaned "MMMM!!" into my clit, causing me to thrash even more. Oh my god! The things that man did with his tongue should be illegal.

He finally let me ride out my orgasm and my breathing was labored and heavy.

As I lay there, my chest heaving, he started to remove his clothes. I'd seen him shirtless from the ocean, but I had never seen him fully nude. I have to admit, the thought of him naked was just as arousing as anything he'd just done to my body. Then I thought about the things he was going to do with my body, and I felt more wetness pooling between my legs.

"Bella, you'll be the death of me." He growled, his gaze intent on me. He licked his lips and crawled in between my legs, giving one more long lick before he kissed his way up to my lips. He stopped to pay extra attention to my breasts. The mounds even more sensitive since my climax.

Edward knocked my knees out to the side and his hands were on either side of my head. He leaned in and kissed me with a passion I'd never before experienced. It was intense and fiery. It was raw. I twisted my fingers through his hair and he brought a little more of his body weight down onto me as he groaned with pleasure when our naked bodies touched.

His forehead to mine, he was now shaking with anticipation. His breathing becoming slightly more labored, with the anticipation of what was about to happen.

"Bella, you're very tight. So, it's going to probably hurt when I thrust in. If it becomes too much, you need to let me know, okay?" His gentle voice caressing me just as much as his kisses.

I nodded and bit my lip, reveling in the look in his eye. It was something more than lust. Maybe love? The thought sent a whole new sensation through my body, instantly needing him inside of me.

He slipped his hand in between us and guided his member into my heated core. He hissed as he entered me at almost a snail's pace. He was taking his time not to hurt me, and even though it was a bit uncomfortable, it didn't hurt, so I just spoke my mind. "Fuck me now, Edward." The voice coming out of me almost didn't seem to come from me. The voice that came out of me was sexy, husky, and dominating.

The smirk on his face was evident as he were already half way in, and he looked at me and said, "Okay then." He rammed the rest of his hardness into me, causing the both of us to moan loudly in response. He steadied himself to let me get accustomed to his size and probably to keep from coming before he got two pumps in.

"So tight." He muttered as he pumped in and out of me, long and steady, keeping an even rhythm.

I could feel the knot in my stomach coming back as he were hitting every major spot that would have me turning to putty. And he hadn't had his cock in there but a few minutes. Since when was I so easy? He must've sensed my body tensing up, because he leaned his head down and gently nibbled on my breast as he pumped at a slow rhythm.

"You gonna' come for me, Bella?" He purred. I nodded my head yes and he continued his ministrations on my chest.

Then I felt a sudden pool of wetness between my legs and my body was nearly convulsing. I was now having my second orgasm, but instead of Edward slowing down and caressing me or coming for himself, he picked up the pace. His thrusts were hard and deep, and he would grunt every so often as he entered me, causing me to groan in return.

"You've got the best pussy, Bella. Holy shit." He murmured. The usually reserved Edward had turned into dirty talking Edward, and it was hot.

Of course, since I wasn't done with my first orgasm, he decided to intensify it and bring me to my third. His thumb on my sensitive mound between my legs, as he pumped in and out of me, while his lips and tongue lapped at my breasts was too much for me to take.

"Edward! Oh shit. EDWARD!" I screamed as if I were in pain, but I was in fact in the greatest pleasure I'd ever experienced.

"Damn. Bella, I need you to come again. I'm about to come, come on baby." That's all it took. His begging made my knees weak and I again exploded over him and I felt his release following mine. The feeling of Edward Cullen tense, sweaty, and panting is a great one. Especially since your body is the purpose of this.

"Bella, that was wonderful." He heaved.

I shook my head. "It was great. Wow. I never knew that sex was supposed to feel like that." I admitted.

He came in for one long lingering kiss.

As he lay there beside me I couldn't help but get emotional. My tears were happy tears, a product of his gesture toward me and the incredible things he does to my body.

"Don't cry love." He whispered as he brushed my tears from my face.

I shook my head. "They're not sad tears, don't worry." I giggled, and he looked relieved.

We spent the rest of the night just holding each other, naked and basking in the evening's glow. He would tell me how beautiful I am, and then I would tell him he needed his eyes checked.

I don't know what time we had fallen asleep, but after another repeat performance from his talented body, and a whole lot of conversation later, we were lying in each other's arms, spent and glowing with happiness.

~*~*~*~*~

_**EPOV:**_

Wow. I can't believe what I just did. That's so unlike me to just have sex, let along talk the way I was talking. I was demanding and in control, and she seemed to love it.

We repeated our actions once again before we fell asleep, her in my arms.

That's how I woke up.

She looked so peaceful. Her messy hair was a beautiful display and her pale skin was practically glowing in content.

I heard stirring around in the kitchen and decided to investigate, and I had to pee. I gently removed her from my arms and placed a soft kiss on her forehead as she sighed and rolled over on her stomach. She had been needing last night just as bad as I did.

Once I relieved myself in the bathroom I went to the kitchen to get a drink and I was greeted by Emmett and Jasper, both looking no better than me, I'm sure. I inwardly chuckled to myself, knowing what they probably did.

We didn't have to say anything at first, but they both had goofy grins plastered on their faces, just as I did.

Emmett broke the ice. "So, did it happen? I mean, you have the 'I just got fucked all night' look on your face."

I couldn't stop the grin that was forming. "What makes you say that?"

Jasper laughed. "Because, you're all giddy like a school girl instead of brooding. Plus, you have a nice mark on your neck to boot."

I just chuckled. "Well, you two don't look much better."

Emmett laughed. "Oh, but I feel great. Do you know we went like 4 times? That chick is insane. I think I'm in love!"

We all three laughed for the better part of the morning.

Emmett spoke again. "We must've fucked them into a coma, because they're still not awake."

I couldn't help but snicker.

_**BPOV:**_

I woke up to the sound of the guys laughing in the kitchen. Wait, the guys? As in... OH!

I ran into Rosalie's room and she was naked, of course. I giggled and then ran to Alice's room and she thankfully had on little shorts and a camisole.

She stirred and looked at me and her face turned red as she buried her face in the pillow. I heard her giggling and then we just busted out laughing.

Rose must've heard the fuss and she came in and joined us, now sporting her robe. Thankfully.

"So, I heard the guys in the kitchen acting like they've just had the nights of their lives." I mused.

Alice sighed in content. "Last night was incredible. Jasper and I made love on the beach. It was so romantic. The lights that sparkled from the palm trees and the moonlight off of the beach. It was magic."

I couldn't help but smile for her. Rosalie's face turned red. Her face never turns red.

"Well, Emmett and I fucked like 4 times last night. He flipped me every which way he wanted without effort and when he tried to start out all gentle, I grabbed his junk and told him to take me."

We busted out laughing and they gave me the stare. The one where they wanted me to dish the juicy details.

"Spill it, Swan." Rosalie laughed.

I sighed. "He made me come three times just the first session."

Alice's eyes grew wide and she covered her mouth to stifle her giggles. "How many times did you do it?"

This was so funny to me. We were giggling like we were still in high school.

I bit my lip nervously. "We did it another time, and that lasted about two hours. I am pretty sure that I came around 6 times in that session. The things the man can do with his tongue..." I trailed off, forgetting I had an audience.

Rose high fived me. "It's about fucking time! I was starting to think you were wanting to become a nun."

Then we heard throats clearing behind us, and Rosalie and Alice had the "Oh Shit, we've been busted" look, and I wanted to go into a hole and die.

"How much did you guys hear?" My voice cracked in a whisper.

Then I heard Emmett booming with laughter. "Hey EDDIE!!! What can you do with your tongue?" He yelled into the living room. I wanted to die. Seriously.


	8. Just The Way You Look Tonight

_**Disclaimer... Me No Owny The Characters!!! lol**_

_**Thanks so much for the great reviews!!! Keep 'em coming!**_

_**BPOV:**_

Oh MY GOD! Somebody shoot me in the face!!!

I was afraid to turn my attention to the jack ass who had made that comment, but I felt like attacking him in the face, repeatedly.

I could hear Jasper and Emmett snickering and I jumped up and lunged for Emmett's throat.

"Why are you eavesdropping, asshole?" I spat at him, but his reach is longer than mine and he just held me mid air laughing.

"Calm down. I just want to know what secret our little Eddie boy has been hiding from us." He boomed.

He put me down and I punched him in the gut and ran back to my room to die.

There was a knock on my door and I hid my face in my pillow.

"Go away!" I yelled.

"Love, it's me. Can I come in?" Edward asked, clearly concerned.

"Why, so you can make fun of me, too?" I whined.

I heard the door open up and he sighed as he sat down on my bed. "Bella, you shouldn't be ashamed of what happened last night. I'm not."

I looked up to glare at him. "Of course, you're not.! You aren't the one being teased into oblivion!"

"Bella, you need to realize that Emmett, well, Emmett is a retard. He has the mental capacity of a rock, and his internal filter is non-existent. He doesn't think about the shit he says before he says them."

I huffed. "He is pretty retarded. He really just embarrassed me. It's already a lot to let people into my personal space, but he was eavesdropping! That's just wrong."

He was rubbing circles on my back. "Come on. We've got things to do today."

"Fine."

~*~*~*~*~

_**EPOV:**_

Emmett is a douche. I can't believe he stayed there and listened to Bella's conversation. It was kind of cute that she was bragging on me to her friends. I'll have to make a mental note that she likes the thing I do with my tongue. If I have my way, I'll be using it as much as possible.

"Emmett, you're a dick." Jasper smacked him in the head as we walked home.

"The fuck? You were laughing, too asshole." He retorted.

I rolled my eyes. "Both of you are shit heads for listening to their conversations. Neither of you had any business doing that. But, Emmett, you're an even bigger ass than Jasper, because you fucking commented on it."

He looked like a little kid that got sent to time out. "Sorry, bro. You know my mouth moves faster than my brain."

I laughed. "No shit. Now, we've got to take the girls to do something fun today. I say, we go dancing."

They boys beamed. If we could do anything equally as well, it was dancing.

We told the girls they had to be ready for later this evening, and to wear something comfortable, but sexy. They were a little confused by our request, but they complied, nonetheless.

When it was time for us to take them out, the sight in front of me nearly stopped my heart. Bella was wearing a flowy navy blue strapless dress and matching heels. Her hair was pulled up in a sloppy bun just off to the side. She looked fucking beautiful.

Apparently my brothers thought the same of the other two, because they were ogling them like they were something to eat.

"Where are you taking us?" Bella asked while we got into the Hummer.

"It's a surprise." I mused.

She huffed. "I hate surprises, ya know."

I couldn't help myself. "Well, you liked the surprise I gave you last night, didn't you?"

There it was, that perfect blush.

"Fine. But, don't be disappointed when I get mad and bail out." She smirked.

There was no way of bailing out. Even if she can't dance, I could make her look like a professional.

We pulled up in front of the dance hall and the girls squealed, all but Bella.

"You are shitting me, right? Edward, I can't dance. Like, at all. Innocent lives are at stake when I try to dance." She whined.

I laughed. "Well, I could always make you." I winked at her. She blushed, again.

_**BPOV:**_

If Edward valued his toes, he would let me out of this date. Maybe we could do something fun, like checkers. Hell, I'd find a way to hurt myself or someone even playing that.

He grabbed my hand and the boys led us into the hall. It was beautiful. There were several couples all dressed similarly to us. The men wore suits and the women wore dresses. Good thing I let Alice and Rosalie dress me today, or I'd look stupid. I was planning on wearing a mini skirt and a tube top with sandals. Jesus, I'm a fashion don't all the way around.

"Nervous, love?" He asked me.

I nodded and bit my lip.

He chuckled. "Well, if you get through tonight, I'll be sure to make it worth your while later. Indulge me, please."

How can I say no to him? Honestly?

"Okay. But, you owe me." I laughed.

"Deal. Let's go." He whisked me off to the dance floor, where Jasper and Alice and Emmett and Rosalie were already dancing.

It was swing music or something close to it. Oh shit. I know he's not going to try and get me to dance to this shit. That's just an automatic trip to the ER waiting to happen.

"Don't worry, love. They'll play all types of music. They'll even play some rap or something. It's not just swing music." He chuckled, obviously sensing my fear.

"Jump, Jive, and Wail" came on and Edward taught me some basic steps. They weren't so bad. Then Rosalie came over and nudged me and nodded toward the dance floor. Alice and Jasper were awesome!

He was flipping her and twirling her all over the dance floor. The other couples had moved into a circle to give them room. It was the coolest thing I'd ever seen. Never in my life had I known that Alice was able to swing dance, and then to see it in person, was totally different than watching Dancing With the Stars. I couldn't stop gawking at how cool that looked, and how free they must've felt.

When they were done, everybody clapped and cat called. They bowed and ran over to us.

"Alice! That was fucking fantastic!" I squealed as she hugged me.

"I've never had that much fun dancing. Ever!" She gushed.

I was seeing these boys in a whole different light.

Then, "Have You Really Loved A Woman" came on, by Bryan Adams. It was Rosalie and Emmett's turn to show off. I was hoping this wasn't a trend. That Edward and I wouldn't have to go out on the next song.

Rosalie looked positively graceful flowing beside Emmett, who was stunningly more graceful than her. They were doing to tango, more or less. His hands were all over her body, and their eyes were intensely set on one another. He was maneuvering her around the floor, her hips twisting with the music and his doing the same. Their steps were quick and slow at the same time. I was mesmerized.

Again, when they were done, the crowd went wild. Then, one of my favorite songs came on. Edward obviously sensed my excitement, and asked me to dance.

"I assure you, it will only feel like we're the only ones on the floor." He kissed my forehead.

"The Way You Look Tonight" by Frank Sinatra came on.

Edward glided us to the center of the dance floor. He kissed my hand before we started. He put my hand in his and my hand other hand on his shoulder, then he placed his free hand on my waist.

"Slow, slow, quick quick, slow." He was saying to me as we danced. He was teaching me how to dance. He was using a small "box" to teach me. It felt effortless.

I was getting the hang of this! I hadn't even stepped on his toes yet.

Then, he spun me out and back in, and I giggled. I had always wanted to do that.

He pulled me closer to him and I just followed his lead. We were dancing all around the room. He was singing to the music and I was content on watching him stare back into my eyes while he sang.

_Someday, when I'm awfully low,_

_When the world is cold, _

_I will feel the glow, Just thinking of you._

_And the way you look... tonight._

_Yes, you're lovely, with your smile so warm,_

_and your cheeks so soft, _

_There is nothing for me, but to love you,_

_And the way you look... tonight._

_With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fear apart...  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
It touches my foolish heart._

Lovely ... Never, ever change.  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it ?  
'Cause I love you ... Just the way you look tonight.

Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm,  
Just the way you look to-night. 

By the end of the song, we were in the middle of the floor and he dipped me and kissed me. He was right, I didn't feel like anybody else was in the room.

That was until the whole room applauded and whistled and I realized they'd cleared the room like they had done for my friends. Some women actually cooed at how sweet that was.

Then, an older couple came over.

"That was the loveliest thing I'd witnessed in my life. How long have you been married?" The lady asked me.

I blushed and bit my lip. "Oh. We're not married." I nearly whispered.

She grinned. "Could've fooled me. You two look meant for each other. Like, there was nobody else in the room." She winked at me and walked away.

When we reached my friends Alice and Rosalie were a little teary eyed.

"That was the most romantic fucking thing I'd ever seen!" Rosalie sniffled as she hugged me.

Edward's brothers patted him on the back. I heard Jasper say:

"I've never seen you pull a move like that. You must really care about her."

Then to my shock, Edward said, "No, I love her."

And, as if we were magnetized, I found my lips crashing into his. "I love you, too." I whispered and he hugged me tighter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**I know this chapter was a tad shorter than the others, but I have plans for the next, and it felt right leaving it at that. Can we say SWOON!!! How cute are those Cullen boys?**_

_**Review me loves!**_


	9. Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

_**Sorry for not posting recently, loves. I've started a different job, and was in training. Hopefully this chapter will be good enough to hold you over until the next!!!**_

_**You know the drill, darlings!**_

_**EPOV:**_

The last couple of weeks with Bella have been amazing. We have combed every inch of the island, danced, kissed, made love, fought. It's like home, but not really.

Home. Fucking home.

I'm going to be leaving here in two weeks. Leaving my Bella. Any normal person would have steered clear of a situation like this. Apparently, I'm no normal person.

When I leave here, I'll be back in reality. The real world. But, I can't think about that right now. The only thing I can think about is making the most of my time on the island with my Bella.

"What are you thinking?" Bella asked me as we lay under her blanket, recovering from last night's romp in the bed.

I sighed as I traced patterns over her creamy skin.

"Just that I'm going to hate leaving you in a couple of weeks."

The light in her eyes dimmed. "Then don't leave."

I felt my heart stop momentarily. Should I stay? I mean, we've confessed our love for each other. Albeit, it's not rational, at all. We'd only known each other for such a short time, but we know that we love each other so much.

"Bella, it's not that simple. I've got a life back home. I've got school and friends. My family is back there. I can't just uproot on a whim." I winced as I realized how cruel that came out to be.

Her eyes were glassy with tears and her chin trimbled.

"A whim? Is that what this is? Because, I could've sworn that I thought it was love. A mutual love that we both were supposed to have shared. With each other."

She was broken and hurt, and it's all my fault, because I'm a dick.

"That's not what I mean, Bella. I didn't mean for it to come out that way."

"Get out."

The hell?

"Sweetie, just let me-"

She cut me off.

"Don't sweetie me, Cullen. Get the fuck out. You are so willing to drop me. Just like that? Fuck you! I was stupid enough to take a chance on you, and this is what fucking happens to me. Kiss my ass, Edward. Get the hell out of my house, and out of my life."

I stood there dumbfounded. How the hell did we go from post-coital bliss, to her going psycho on me and throwing me out of her life?

I threw my clothes on and took another look at my Bella. She was a crying heap in the middle of the bed. Her hands were over her face and she was outright bawling. I did this.

"I'm sorry, my Bella. I love you, always." I told her as I exited her room to the beach.

When I made my way back over to our house, my brothers were waiting up watching the TV.

"What up douche?" Emmett, with his ever so clever vocabulary, asked me.

"Bella just dumped me." I huffed as I went to the refrigerator to grab a beer. I don't give a shit if it's 8 in the morning. I want to be drunk. Now.

"She did what? You serious?" Jasper asked, confused.

"Yep. She asked me to stay in Hawaii, and I explained to her that I had too many obligations in Washington to throw it away on a whim." I slumped down in the recliner and started to chug my beer.

For some reason or another, both of my brothers had death glares on their faces.

"That bitch! How dare she expect you to stay in Hawaii, the land of paradise, when you've confessed your love for her and have shared all of these intimate and beautiful moments together?" Jasper said sarcastically, and a little bit rudely if you ask me.

"Up yours, Jazz. Just because you guys don't talk about your leaving with the other girls, doesn't mean you have the right to fucking bag on me for telling her the truth!" I seethed.

"Not true. We've talked to the ladies, already." Emmett shook his head.

"And they're not begging you to stay with them, or crying, or whatever in the hell they're supposed to do?"

"Nope. They agreed that, even though they'll be a little upset, that it's not like they can't come visit us, or that we can't come see them. Hell, I'd move here in a second if Alice asked me to." Jasper admitted.

Really? He's not a spontaneous person. At all.

"You're a liar. You're the last person on earth that would even try to pull some shit like that." I scoffed.

Emmett agreed with my brother. "He's telling the truth. If Rosie asked me to move in with her today, you two dickweeds would be on your own. I love her. Which is why I can't believe you're over here with us, when you should be over there trying to make Bella-boo happy."

Emmett has taken a liking to Bella. He thinks of her as a little sister, of sorts.

"Well, she told me, in no uncertain terms, to get the fuck out of her life. There's really no fixing that shit." I growled.

This was going to be one, shitty, long ass day. Fuck this. She doesn't want me here, I'm gone.

_**BPOV:**_

That fucking asshole. I knew it was too good to be true. Of course, he got his fix and now he can go back all happy and grinning and shit, and pretend like nothing has ever happened. I hate him.

"Bella?!" Alice called through my door.

"Yeah?" My voice broke, as I couldn't hide my tears.

"Jake is here to see you." Shit. I forgot about my best friend over the last couple of weeks.

"Okay."

The door opened and I was still just wrapped in a sheet and nothing else.

"Hey, Bells. Waiting on me, are you?" He chuckled, wiggling his eyebrows.

I don't know why, but I broke down.

He freaked out. "Shit! I didn't know you'd freak out. It was just a joke, Bells. Honestly!"

"It's not you." I sniffled. "It's nothing. Just don't worry about it."

He had a stern look on his face.

"Bells, did that asshole next door do something to you?"

I shook my head no. "Not really. I asked him to stay in Hawaii with me and he told me that he can't stay on a whim. He called what we had a whim, Jake!" I bawled again.

He pulled me to him and patted my shoulder. "Shh. Bells, I'll go kick his ass. He's a shit head. If he can't see the best thing that ever happened to him just slipping away, then sweetheart, he doesn't deserve you."

I smiled a little at his sincerity.

"Thanks, Jake. I appreciate it."

"Anytime, doll face. So, you wanna' go out in the ocean? We'll make him jealous if you want to." He wiggled his eyebrows again. I actually laughed this time.

~*~*~*~*~

_**EPOV:**_

I was broken from my trance when I heard giggling and squealing just outside the beach house. I got up to close the door when I noticed who was making all of the noise.

Bella. Not just Bella, NO. Bella and Jake. He was making her laugh and all I did was make her cry.

I mean, I had put plenty of smiles on her face these last two weeks, that should count for something, right?

Emmett clapped a hand on my shoulder and sighed. "Looks like she's having a lot of fun right now."

I took another swig of beer. My 10th this morning. "Don't really give a shit, anymore. If that's how she wants to be, then fuck her, too. I can only do so much."

"Dude! You've done jack and shit all morning, besides getting drunk. You hurt her feelings and then you sit over here and fucking brood all day. You're lucky that I stopped Rosalie from coming over and cutting your shit off. She's pretty fucking pissed. So is Alice. I'd be more scared of her, if I were you. She's scandalous."

I cringed at the thought of Alice taking revenge for Bella.

"I mean, she's tiny and shit. She's probably got stealth-like abilities. Probably wouldn't see her coming while she climbed into your bed and slices your throat." He shook his head.

I sighed. "Emmett, she wouldn't let me explain. I tried to correct myself, but she was having none of that."

Just then, a very muscular, very tanned, blonde dude came up to her and started hugging her and swinging her in circles.

"The hell?" I found myself thinking out loud.

Jasper walked up beside me, nursing his own beer. "That's James. Alice pointed a picture out to me a couple of days ago."

James. As in, her ex-boyfriend James. As in, the first guy she ever slept with, James. Fuck my life. God hates me. I hate me. She hates me. And she's the only one that I care about.

_**BPOV:**_

"James!" I squealed. It'd been far too long since I'd really talked to him. We didn't part on bad terms, necessarily.

"Hells Bells!" He laughed swinging me in circles.

"Wow, how are things?" I asked him.

He chuckled. "Things are good. Victoria is actually visiting with her parents in California, and I thought I'd come by and see you guys. I could've sworn I saw you with a different guy the other day."

I felt my face fall a little. Jake spoke up.

"The douche broke her heart."

Then James' face went kind of livid. He and I were best friends, even though he left me for another girl. He never was really cruel to me. He just liked the idea of me on his arm more than being my boyfriend.

"You wanna' go kick his ass?" He smirked at Jacob.

"Hell yes, I do!" Jacob barked a laugh and I felt nauseated.

"Stop it! Nobody is kicking his ass. Just. Just let him alone. I don't want to even talk about him. It was a stupid mistake." I lied to myself and to them.

"O-K." James rolled his eyes.

I noticed Edward was standing in his window watching the whole thing unfold before him. Then, I got a brilliant plan.

"James, I need you to do me a huge favor, okay?"

He looked confused. "Sure, Bells. Whatcha need?"

I leaned in and gave him a huge kiss on the lips. His eyes widened for a second and then his arms relaxed and found their way to my hips as he chuckled into the kiss.

I looked up and noticed Cullen wasn't in the window anymore. Good. My plan worked.

"Not that I mind, sweetie, but were you just using me to get back at your boyfriend?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yep." I popped the P at the end.

"That's my girl." Jake beamed and high fived James.

~*~*~*~*~

_**EPOV;**_

That kiss was all I needed to see. I was going to go out and apologize to her, but then SHE kissed her ex-boyfriend.

I'm not going to lie, and say that it didn't break my heart, because it did. I felt it smash into a million little pieces.

So, I'm doing the logical thing, and going back home to Seattle. I'm not going to hang around any longer while she makes my life miserable by flaunting guys around to piss me off.

As I was packing my shit, Alice came through the door.

"Edward?" She asked, a little concerned.

"Yeah." I acknowledged her presence.

She sighed and sat down on my bed. "Look, I know that Bella pretty much said to get out of her life, but she doesn't mean it. Don't go yet."

Seriously? The pixie was doing some kind of re-con mission to salvage our relationship.

"Alice, thanks, but no thanks. She didn't want to hear what I had to say, and then she goes and kisses James in front of me, deliberately. I don't want to sit around here playing the fool any longer."

Tears were in her eyes. I can't stand to see chicks cry, it's just not good. Ever.

"She was right about you, then."

This caught my attention. "What are you talking about, Alice?"

"She said you were the biggest jerk she'd ever met. You weren't willing to take a risk to be with her. Did you know, she was taking the biggest risk of her life by being with you? Even letting you into her world? She loves you. Not just a little bit. She loves you with her whole heart, even if it is in two halves right now."

I felt my eyes well up a little. "She told me she doesn't want me, Alice. I want to be with her. Don't think that I don't. I just have things to do back home that I can't exactly put off just because I went and fell in love with the best person I've ever known. God, Alice! I've never felt this way about someone before. My insides hurt just knowing that she's 25 yards away from me, and I can't see her. I can't touch her. I can't hear her voice. I can't breathe her in. I just can't." I was crying now, and it felt good.

Alice came over and hugged me. "Maybe you should tell her what you just told me."

I rubbed her back and choked back a sob. "Alice, I can't stay here. I want to, but I just can't. Thinking about her is driving me insane, and she told me she wants me out of her life. If that is truly going to make her happy, then that's what I will do. I love her. More than my own life. I'll do this one thing for her."

She was bawling into my shirt. I looked up and saw Rosalie crying. I put my arm out and she crawled into the space that I'd made for her.

"Cullen, I was ready to come over here and kick you in the balls. Now you went and got all romance novel, sentimental over here, and I just want to hug you until you're okay." She sniffed.

I bit back a laugh.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Review me. I know ya'll got a little misty eyed over there! Hell, I did! Don't fret, the saga will continue, and end in a very big way!**_


	10. How To Save A Life

_**I know that you are all slightly freaking out over what happened with the last chapter, but I promise you, it will all come out as expected, and there will be a happy ending. Not everything is roses and sunshine. HAHA. Please bear with me. Mama's gonna' make it all better, just you wait.**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**BPOV:**_

I'm such a douche bag. I can't believe I kissed James in front of Edward. At the time, it seemed like the logical thing to do. I was pissed at Edward for having to leave, but he was totally right.

How selfish am I? I was asking him to leave everything he knew up until this point and be with me. Rosalie and Alice told me his confession to them yesterday.

With much convincing on their parts, he decided not go, but that he wasn't going to make himself readily available to us all. Well, I'm assuming it's mostly to me. I did tell him to get the fuck out of my life.

Why am I so stupid? Why can't I just keep my mouth shut and let things happen like they're supposed to?

On the days I worked, Edward would go outside and bask in the sun. I would catch him stealing glances at me from time to time, and my heart broke a little more.

I should just swallow my pride and go explain everything to him. I should tell him how sorry I am that I went off on him the way that I did and that I would at least like to be friends.

But, how can we be friends after this? The guy gives me the most mind blowing sex of my life, fills my heart with complete joy, and is or was my best friend all in a matter of weeks.

It's week three now, and I still have made no progress on the Edward front. I've tried to talk to Emmett and Jasper about it, but they have about as much information as anybody else. He's shut himself out completely. He wants nothing to do with me.

_**EPOV:**_

With much debating, I decided to stay in Hawaii. I knew it was going to be a hard task, being so close to Bella, but in the end, I have a plan. It will go one of two ways. Hopefully it will go the way I want, and that will be that. However, I've not been so lucky these days, so it's bound to go to shit.

I spend most of my days indoors, watching TV or reading. When Bella goes to work, I make my way outside and socialize with my brothers and their girlfriends. Seeing them all interacting like that kills me. It should be me and Bella out here with them. Instead it's just me and no Bella. Fuck my life.

I shouldn't be mad at her for freaking out. I mean, we confessed our love for each other in only a short amount of time. She was being selfish for good reasons, and I was being selfish for the right reasons. She needed to understand that once we leave, it's done. I mean, sure there will be the occasional phone call and email, but what happens when our lives get too busy for all of that? I don't know if my heart can take it. So, it's better to cut ties now and save any additional pain.

I was walking to the bank to use the ATM, and I heard a loud gunshot. Everybody ducked, including me, and I heard screaming and people panicking.

I, practically being a doctor and also the son of one, ran to the scene to check it out. There was a police officer laying on the ground, blood pooled around his body.

I checked his pulse, and it was still there, although rapidly slowing. I dialed 911 and informed the dispatcher of my status as a doctor and that she needed to send an ambulance right away and that he was a police officer.

I took my shirt off and applied pressure to the wound. The ambulance came and the EMT's insisted I ride with them to work on the officer.

"Okay, keep an eye on his vitals. We don't want him going into a cardiac arrest and we certainly don't want him to stop breathing." I informed the men.

They nodded and the one got a smirk on his face. "You know, you possibly just saved the police chief's life, bro?"

I looked at him skeptically. Bella's father was the chief of police here.

"Yeah, man. This here is Chief Charlie Swan." The other said.

At that point, I worked harder than ever. I'd already let Bella down by ruining her life, I wasn't going to do it any further by causing her father to lose his.

_**BPOV:**_

I got the call around 2:30 telling me that my father had been shot and that I needed to head out to the hospital.

It took everything in me not to throw up, cry, and kill myself all at the same time.

Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper all came with me and my heart sank a little bit when Edward wasn't home. Emmett said he went over to tell him what happened, but he wasn't there.

I felt the sadness creeping in. Why should he be there? I ran him off. Now all I wanted was for him to hold me and tell me everything was going to be fine.

We got there and the nurse directed us to Charlie's room. Seems some young doctor saved his life, according to the nurse.

"Dad?" I whispered as I walked into the room.

"Bells!" he nearly shouted. Apparently, the morphine was working wonders. "You should meet the nice young man that saved my life! He's a doctor, too!"

I laughed. "I heard. You're very lucky. I'd like to meet him and thank him if that's okay with you."

"Of course, Bells! I think you should marry the guy. He's got a promising future."

I giggled. "Sure, sure. Whatever you say."

"AH! There he is right now. The good doctor!" He was all kinds of excited. And high. Which is funny.

I turned around and my eyes automatically leaked tears. It was Edward. My Edward.

"Oh. Uhm, Bella." He stammered. I ran up to him and hugged him. He let out a breath and hugged me back.

"I'm so sorry. You're the one that worked on my dad?" I asked, upset and happy all at the same time.

He chuckled and sighed. "Yes."

I leaned up to kiss him, but he backed away. "Bella, we need to have a serious talk. Not right now, because you need to be with your father. But, I will talk to you when you get home, okay?"

I nodded. I was confused. I thought since he wanted to hug me that he'd maybe want to kiss me, too.

So, he walked out and I stayed with my dad until he fell asleep.

I went home, awaiting the dreaded conversation.

~*~*~*~*~

_**EPOV:**_

"You wanted to talk, here I am. Let's talk." She said sternly.

I chuckled. She thinks this is going to be ugly.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I should've worded things differently. I don't want you to think that I regret any of my time here with you. If you want me to be honest, this is the best time of my life. I've never felt more alive and more loved than I have when I've been with you. You alone made me feel this way."

She grinned. "Well, I'm just glad that you aren't ignoring me anymore."

Now, here comes the hard part before the even harder part that I hope is going to be very beneficial to all parties involved.

"Bella, when I told you I couldn't stay, it wasn't the right time. At least that's what I thought, but then I realized, it'll never be the right time."

Her eyes glazed over in tears.

I pulled her to me and she sobbed. That was Hard Part number one.

"Now, the really bad news is that I'm not leaving." I smiled into her hair.

Her head shot up and her eyes got big and she had a look of pure shock as she assessed the situation.

"This isn't funny, Edward." She scoled.

I laughed. "No, it isn't. If I were lying, it'd be really horrible. But, I'm afraid I'm telling you the complete truth. Seems the chief of staff here really liked my medical knowledge and has agreed to bring me on and I can continue my schooling while I'm here. He said he'd have it paid for, that 'the island could use a few more good doctors like you' around. Or something like that."

She sobbed. "So, you and me?"

I nodded and pulled her into me. "You and me, my Bella. Always you and me."

I felt so much stress raise off of me. I thought she would smack me and tell me to get the hell out of her face and try to force me to leave.

"What about your brothers and your parents and your family and your other friends, Edward? I can't ask you to leave all of that. It was wrong of me to do in the first place."

I sighed. "Well, I've already talked to my brothers. They don't plan on leaving, either."

Her head shot up again and she grinned even brighter than before. "REALLY?!" She squealed and I laughed and nodded my head yes.

As if by magic, my brothers and their girlfriends came over and joined up in the group hug thing that was taking place.

"We've already talked to our parents, and they're planning on flying out here this weekend to meet with the girls who've stolen our hearts." I told her.

She leaned up and kissed me fully on the mouth.

"Thank you." She said.

"For what, love?"

She sniffled. "For saving my daddy, and saving me. For being you. For everything. Just thank you."

I felt a lone tear fall down my face and I kissed the top of her head.

"No, Isabella, thank you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Okay, I hope you find this chapter better. Yes, it's a little short, but what better way to make up to the love of your life by saving their parent? Priceless!**_

_**However, this isn't the end of the drama. Nope. It will only get more chaotic in the few more chapters to come. I'm leaving it at a 15 chapter maximum. At the end, there WILL be the whole grand gesture that I so love in these stories.**_

_**Also, sorry that it is so short, but I wanted to get it out of the way. Review me, let me know what you want to read in the next chapter! Maybe I can oblige you!**_

_**Xoxoxoxo**_

_**Kristen aka Wonder Woman**_


	11. Meet the Parents

_**Okay, sorry for the delay in updating. I've been working a new job and trying to come up with new ideas for my stories. Hopefully, this will be good enough to tie you all over til the next chapter! :)**_

_**Disclaimer: Edward owns ME.**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**EPOV:**_

I've made my decision to stay, and it has been the best idea, yet. My brothers were staying as well, and now, our parents are making a visit to the island, to our new home.

We were standing at the airport, my brother's and I. I was a nervous wreck. The only thing I could think about was introducing Bella to my mother and father. I'm sure they will love her, regardless.

Emmett, being the loud ass that he is, saw my father and started to yell. "Daddio!!! Mama Mia! Over here!"

Jasper and I hung our heads in shame of our brother, not our parents, of course.

My mother ran over to us and Emmett grabbed her up in a hug while my father shook our hands.

After situating the luggage, my mother and father followed us in their rental, and we headed to our rented beach home.

Once we arrived and everyone was settled in, Esme started to speak.

"I can't believe my babies are moving all the way to Hawaii. What am I supposed to do without you?" She sighed.

I chuckled. "The same thing you two would do any other time we go away. It'll just be a longer period of time."

Dad cocked his eyebrow. "So, who are they?"

My brothers and I couldn't contain the smiles that grew on our faces. Our father knew us only too well.

"Well, my girl's name is Rosalie. I call her Rosie. Or Rose. Either of those work. Anyway, mom and dad, she is seriously the girl of my dreams! She's gorgeous, and when I say gorgeous, I mean super model hot, and she's so smart, you'd be impressed! Not to mention, she works on cars. How awesome is that?" Emmett swooned over his woman.

"She sounds lovely, dear. What about you Jasper?" My mother asked.

Jasper looked like he had stars in his eyes. "Her name is Alice. She's everything I'm not in so many ways. Where I'm reserved, she's outgoing. Where I'm quiet and calm, she's a ball of energy and constantly on the go. We're each other's other half."

My dad patted my brother on the back and everybody looked at me. "Tell them about Bella." Jasper grinned. I couldn't contain the smile on my face any longer.

"Okay. Isabella Marie Swan, is the daughter of the police chief that I saved just last week. Anyway, she teaches surf lessons, and aspires to be a writer. We can literally talk about any subject, and we never get bored of each other. She's the missing piece to my puzzle. Mom, dad, she's my heart's singer. I'm drawn to her in every way."

My mother had tears in her eyes as she hugged me. "I've never heard you talk about a girl this way, Edward. It's a breath of fresh air. You three are going to invite those lovely ladies over for dinner this evening."

~*~*~*~*~

After I called and worked out the details with Bella, they agreed to come and meet my parents. My mother opted to grill out and have drinks on the beach and the deck. Thanks God! Bella and her friends are the comfortable type.

Bella and the girls arrived just as I had told them to, and she had seemed considerably nervous.

"What if your parents don't like me or any of us?" She asked in a hushed tone.

I couldn't contain my chuckle as I kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry, love. They will love you as much as I do."

She sighed and seemed to relax a little at my words.

Before we could walk any further into the house, Esme appeared out of nowhere and hugged Bella tightly.

Bella hesitated at first, but hugged her back.

"It's so good to meet the girl that stole my son's heart!" Esme squealed. I rolled my eyes at my mother's enthusiasm.

"I'm pleased to meet you as well." Bella grinned.

My mother took her by the hand, leaving me standing on my own, when I realized Emmett and Jasper were standing beside me, with shocked looks on their faces.

"Our mother is going to hoard our women. We'll never get them back." Jasper huffed.

"I just hope Rose doesn't get all blunt around mom. You know how she speaks her mind." Emmett sighed.

We all realized we were defeated and headed out to the deck.

"Oh Jazzy! Your mother is going with us shopping tomorrow morning, isn't that exciting?" Alice practically jumped up and down.

"Oh yeah, whoo!" Jasper twirled his finger in the air out of sarcasm. It didn't go unnoticed by Alice.

"Cheer up, or you can just say good bye to our little date tomorrow night." She threatened.

I already knew what their dates consisted of. Role play. Jasper accidentally told on himself one night while the three of us guys were drinking in my misery. Apparently, my brother has a fetish for being a soldier just coming home from war, and Alice plays the good little house wife who's been deprived of her man for so long.

Rosalie was talking to my father about rebuilding a classic car. I didn't catch which one, but Carlisle looked like he just found his new best buddy.

Bella was sitting by herself looking at the water, and I felt kind of bad. She didn't feel like she fit in. My mother was extremely girly, so Alice was a shoe in. Rosalie was into sports and cars, so she fit in with my dad. But, where did Bella fit in with them?

"Oh, Bella! You have to teach us how to surf while we're here. I've tried, and I'm horrible." Esme beamed. She was serious?

Carlisle perked up, too. "Do you think you could show us the basics at least? I have always thought it was extremely cool to be able to ride the water that way!"

Bella beamed. This, she was good at. And both of my parents seemed to take an interest.

We all continued to eat, in comfortable conversation. I hadn't realized that Bella had brought dessert.

She started plating it and handing pieces of this delicious looking pie to all of us, before taking a piece for herself. Now, a woman that could cook, THAT would please my parents more than anything.

"Mmm. Who made this? It's absolutely divine!" My mother reveled in the taste of the confection Bella had brought.

I noticed my love's cheeks turn pink before she raised her hand. "Guilty." Bless her heart, she looked embarrassed.

"You made this?" My father asked.

"Yes. I love to cook, actually. To be honest, you can find the guys over at our place most days that I'm cooking." She smiled.

My mother's face lit up. "Well, I would love to come over for dinner sometime this week, if you wouldn't mind making something. If you can make a dessert this well, I cannot wait to see what else you can do in the kitchen."

Bella grinned wider now. "Oh, Mrs. Cullen. That would be wonderful! I'd love to host a little dinner party for all of us."

The thing about Bella is, she doesn't do attention. Ever. So, I was shocked when she pretty much volunteered to make dinner for eight people without blinking an eye.

"Is there anything you would like in particular?" Bella asked to the group.

"Pizza." Emmett said, receiving a smack on the back of the head by Rosalie, in which my mother laughed.

"Chicken." Jasper answered. Of course, he's always so safe.

"Spaghetti." Rose replied.

"Mushroom Ravioli." Alice told her.

"Baked Fish." My mother answered.

"I don't care as long as it's food." Both my father and I answered at the same time. Everybody laughed.

Bella looked like she was in deep thought at the moment. "What would you say, If I told you that I could make all of your food wishes come true?"

Emmett beamed. Food was his second love, next to Rosalie. "Like a food genie?"

She laughed. "Something like that. I can assure you, that I can prepare all of these things and have them ready, all by myself, by the time we have dinner this week. And... I can start two hours before dinner is to be served."

I was impressed. She was in her element, and she was cocky about it. I loved seeing this side of Bella.

"How about we buy the groceries for all the things that you need, Bella? You can just write a list for me, and I'll run to the grocery store and pick them up just before?" My mother suggested.

"That would be great. Thanks!"

~*~*~*~*~

My parents settled into Emmett's spare room, because he said he'd stay with Rosalie, much to her dismay.

I started walking Bella back to her house when I got the nerve to ask her one very important question.

"Marry me." I blurted out, before I could think of what else to say.

Bella looked up at me, shocked.

"What?" She asked.

I sighed. "I want you to marry me, Bella. There's nobody else in this world that I'd rather be with than you. You're it for me. Seeing the way my parents interacted with you this evening, God. It made it that much more real."

She looked like she was about to cry.

"No." She nearly whispered.

I felt my heart rip out of my chest.

"But, why? Don't you love me like I love you?" I was acting desperate now.

She took my face in her hands. "Yes, I do love you. But, when you ask me, I want it to be for all of the right reasons. Not because you got a sudden impulse. That's what you do. You act last minute about things. You can't deny that."

She was right. Bella continued.

"Don't take my answer as a final one for all of eternity. It's just.. we've not been together that long. Shit, how do I know you won't get tired of me? Right now, you say you'll never be able to grow tired of me. But, who's to say for certain? I say, give us some time. And, the next time you ask, do it with some grand gesture. Something I would never expect in a million year. Sweep me off of my feet, Edward!" She laughed.

I sighed. A little bit relieved that she didn't NOT want to marry me, just not today.

"So, you turned me down because of my shitty proposal?" I laughed.

She giggled. "It didn't help. You didn't even have a ring."

I stopped walking. "I thought you didn't like flashy things."

Bella shrugged. "Maybe not. But, I'm still a girl. Girl's want that symbol when they get asked. It makes it seem more, I dunno, legit or something."

I chuckled at the silly girl next to me. One day, she'll be my bride. I just have to think of the grand gesture.

When I headed home, I stopped dead in my tracks. On the steps leading to our home, was the last person I expected to see.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**DUN DUN DUN!!!! Cliffie... Don't you just hate it!? Who could it be? There are a whole list of possibilities to choose from. Think carefully. It could be James, Jacob, Victoria... just to name a few. Think about ulterior motives.**_

_**Get creative and tell me who you think it is!**_

_**Much love, WW82**_


	12. Crazy Bitch

_**DUM DUM DUM... You guys were all over the review for last chapter. All curious as to who the mystery person is. Here comes the drama...**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**EPOV:**_

"Hey Eddie." She nearly sang. Fucking whore.

"Tanya." I simply nodded.

"Don't be so cold, Eddie. I mean, was everything we shared so impersonal that you need to treat me like some stranger?" She asked.

I chuckled evilly. "I thought that I did know you. But, you walked out on me. On us. I'm over that now. I have somebody whom I love deeply. She's the reason I'm here and that I'm staying. So, if you would be so kind as to uproot from my steps, I'd appreciate it." I was cold. I didn't give a shit.

She smirked. "Come on, Eddie. You know you missed me. All of the things I can do with my body. The different positions I can twist into. It's been so long. I need you." She pleaded.

I wanted to throw up. "No. I love Bella. Now, leave before I call the police."

She tsked me. "No can do, Edward. You belong to me. You know you still love me. Let me prove it."

Before I could do anything she attacked my mouth with her nasty ass tongue. I tried to push her off of me, but she clung to me for dear life.

I tried to yell for help, but her mouth was muffling my sounds. I was pushing her off of me when two hands pulled her away.

Bella.

_**BPOV:**_

I realized I forgot my purse over at Edward's and I was going to need it early in the morning to go grocery shopping.

I was still smiling in the revelation that Edward wanted to marry me. I was on cloud nine.

Then I saw him. Well, him and some blonde bitch practically attacking his face. He looked as if he were trying to push her off, and his yells were being muted by her attack.

I walked up to her, pissed beyond recognition, and pulled her away. I grabbed her by the hair of the head and shoved her down into the sand.

"Bitch. Who are you and why are you attacking my boyfriend?" I seethed.

She chuckled darkly. "Oh, Eddie here didn't tell you about me? I'm Tanya. His fiance."

Bitch was crazy. They broke up.

"You left him you crazy hose beast! Then I find you here attacking his face when he is trying to push you away. How about you make like a baby and head out." I yelled at her.

By this time, the whole family was gathering around to see what all of the commotion was about.

"What's going on here, bro?" Emmett asked, confused from just waking up.

"Tanya just showed up out of fucking nowhere and started talking all crazy about how she thinks I still want her. Then she attacked my mouth with hers, and who knows where that's been." Edward announced, his face twisted in disgust.

"You know you still want me." Tanya tried to purr, but she sounded mentally derranged.

"Tanya, dear, you should go back to the main land. You are not welcomed in my sons' home." Esme spat.

"This isn't over, Eddie. It never was. You just wait." She yelled over her shoulder as she walked away.

I grabbed Edward in a hug and he apologized to me.

"Edward, you have nothing to apologize to me about. I love you. She's just crazy. I can imagine you would be hard to let go of." I whispered.

He chuckled. "Well, she made the decision to leave. She's used to making decisions. That's why she probably thought that if she came here to find me that she would make the decision for me to be with her again. Well, I have news for her. I found my forever. It's not with her."

I felt my eyes mist up. He was talking about me.

"Oh, Edward. That was sweet." I sniffled.

"I mean it, love. You're my life. If Heaven opened up and said that it was time to go, I'd have to turn them down. Because I cannot live in a world where you don't exist, Bella. I just can't."

Now the tears were running down my face at full force. Audience be damned. I didn't care.

Edward walked me home and we made it to my bedroom where he locked the door behind him. Walking us over to my bed, kissing with the fire of a thousand suns, and our hands all over the place. He made quick work of our clothes and his mouth immediately went to my bare chest, sucking and lapping at my exposed skin, causing me to arch at his touch. His mouth on my body sent chills up my spine. I wanted more.

He lay me gently down on my bed and continued his ministrations with his mouth and tongue. He ever so slowly crawled lower to the mother land and I gasped out loud at the sensation. My body writhed beneath him on the bed so much that he had to pin me down at the hips to still me. I got my release not once, twice, but three times just from his mouth alone. He scooted back up to me, trembling with need and love, and he eased himself gently into me.

We worked our hips together, creating a delicious friction that I'm afraid would never be able to be repeated with any other. He kissed my neck and my collar bone, my chest, anywhere he could find, causing me to groan in pleasure at every thrust. The same sounds left his lips and onto my heated skin, causing the fire to roar ferociously within me.

I felt my stomach tighten and get butterflies. I knew what that meant, I'd already done it three other times prior. He leaned back, put his hands on either side of my face and looked into my eyes as he watched my orgasm take over. I didn't shut my eyes. I wanted him to see me. I wanted him to see just what he was doing to me. His eyes never left mine as he spilled within me, taking me again for the fifth time.

We panted and sweat against each other. Too lazy and spent to move, yet not wanting to move. Both of us needing to be so close.

He finally crawled off and lay next to me, tracing lazy patterns on my skin and he started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

He shrugged. "It's just, I thought women were supposed to want to cuddle up after sex. You don't."

I laughed. "It's too fucking hot to cuddle after sex. How are you supposed to cool off if you're just hugged up to somebody equally as sweaty and their body temperature all up in the high numbers. Nope. I would not like to die of heat exhaustion or something."

He was shaking with quiet laughter now. Not wanting to wake up anybody else in the house. "You amaze me, Bella."

"I do what I can, kiddo." I laughed.

~*~*~*~*~

I woke up and Edward was gone. He had left a note saying that his father wanted to go golfing with him and his brothers, that he would be back by this evening. It was perfectly okay, because I had a girls day with Esme and my friends.

I showered and got dressed and met the others over at the Cullen house. My dad called my cellphone just as I got over there.

"Talk to me." I answered.

"Bells, they arrested a woman last night, claiming she was going to kill you and take Edward. Do you know anything about this?" He asked, obviously concerned.

I sighed. "Tanya. It's Edward's ex. She left him for no reason, and last night she shows up out of nowhere claiming that she's going to get revenge."

I heard my dad practically growl. "How can you play so non-chalant about this, Bella? They found her with a gun. It was loaded. Not only a gun, but they found rolls of duct tape, garbage bags, and rope in the trunk of her car."

I started to tremble. "Dad, I thought it was an empty threat. How did they catch her exactly?"

"She was speeding. Cops said she was traveling toward your house. I guess Lt. Laurent saw her turning up the road down your way and she was going around 60 in the 15. So, he pulled her over and searched her car. She went ape shit, Bells. Confessed to wanting to kill you and possibly kill Edward for loving someone else."

My friends were looking at me as if I'd grown a third head.

"So, what's going to happen now, dad? I mean, is she going to jail or what?" I asked.

"Yes. She just admitted that she had planned to kill one possibly two people. She'll be gone for a long time. Shame too, apparently she was a pretty young lady. The women at the prison are gonna' love passing her around."

I laughed. Stupid bitch. That's what you get for messing with my man.

"Thank you daddy."

"You're welcome. I love you, sweetheart."

We hung up the phones.

"What was that all about?" Rose asked.

I bit my lip. "Apparently Tanya intended to carry out her threat that it wasn't over. The police pulled her over just down the street here, last night, while speeding. They searched her car and she was wielding a pistol, garbage bags, rope, and duct tape. She admitted to coming to kill me and possibly Edward."

Esme ran over and hugged me. "I'm so sorry that you have to be in the middle of something like this. I always knew that girl was off."

I giggled. "Well, she's going to prison for a very long time. Confessing to plotting a murder is just as bad as the murder itself."

_**EPOV:**_

Playing golf with my brothers and dad was great. I hadn't spent time with all of them like this for such a long time.

"So, Edward, Bella Swan, huh? I remember her coming into the hospital when she was younger." My dad said.

"You remember her, huh?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Yes. She tended to be accident prone. Then her dad and mom uprooted her to Hawaii."

I nodded. He continued.

"You really love her, don't you, son?" He asked.

I smiled. "More than anything."

Emmett intervened. "We have all three found some terrific girls, dad. I'm telling you. You and mom may just have to retire early and move out here with us."

I inwardly smiled at the thought. What would be better than having everything you love within arms reach, in paradise no less?

"Well, your mother and I have actually talked about that. She was thinking that we could buy a place here off the beach around you guys. I actually have a meeting with the Chief of Staff later in the week to talk about me working there." He smiled.

I was ecstatic. How could today go wrong?

When we got into the car, the news was on the radio.

"_Tanya Denali of Seattle Washington was arrested in the early hours of the morning. Officials say that she was speeding down a local road off of the beach when they pulled her over. When police searched her vehicle, they found a loaded pistol, garbage bags, rope, and duct tape. Further investigation concluded that Miss Denali had confessed that she was, in fact, going to carry out an act of violent murder on behalf of her former lover. No more has yet to be reported on this situation, but we will be sure to keep you posted with any further updates."_

I felt my blood run cold. The car was silent as my dad grabbed a hold of my shoulder. I hadn't even realized I was trembling violently.

"Son, we should head home and talk about this with Bella. As a family." My dad explained.

All I could do was nod and stare blankly out of the window.

Once we got home, Emmett and Jasper both grabbed me up in a group hug to them. I lost it. I wept like a baby. I pulled back and noticed my brothers were also weeping.

"Little brother, I don't know what I would've done if you or Bella were gone. Especially like that. She's like a little sister to me. To think that someone was so close to pulling it off..." He trailed, sobbing into his hands. Emmett never cried.

Jasper's chin trembled. "He's right. Tanya was so close to here. And you were with Bella last night. What if she did that while you were asleep?" His shoulders shook as he sobbed.

I was a mess now and the only thing that was on my mind was Bella.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**This was an intense chapter. I know. But, I know the hatred for all things Tanya are mutual, so I couldn't let her wander the streets being all psychotic and bitchy. Nope. Mama don't play that. Will everything get better from here? Only three more chapters to go... **_


	13. It All Comes Down To This

_**Sorry for the long delay in updating. But, I'm back for another check up!**_

_**Where we left off previously, for those of you who don't want to have to go back and re-read the last chapter, Tanya showed up and planned to murder Bella, but she got caught. When we left the last chapter, the boys were sobbing to each other and Jasper and Emmett were spilling their feelings. Carlisle insisted on having a family meeting concerning what happened. **_

_**Okay, now on to the next chapter, shall we?**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**EPOV:**_

My brothers and I dried ourselves up and skulked into the house. I was now hyper aware of everything around me. I didn't have any idea of how vindictive Tanya was. Had I known she was that crazy, I would've never dated her to begin with.

My father had already called my mother and had them head over here for this little meeting. I don't know if Bella knew about it or not, but now my life's mission was to keep her safe.

Once the girls all walked into the door, out of instinct for the ones we love, we all grabbed our respective mates. Bella noticed my puffy red eyes.

"Have you been crying?" She asked quietly. I nodded in response. She had no idea that I was scared to death not for my life, but for hers.

"Why are you crying?" She asked me, wiping off tears that I didn't know I was shedding.

I sniffled and kissed her lips lightly. "I don't want to lose you." I nearly whhispered.

Her chin trembled. "I'm not going anywhere, Edward. What makes you think that you would lose me? Is this about Tanya?"

So she did know. I nodded my head yes. I looked up to see my whole family watching our private moment, but couldn't bring myself to care.

"Baby, you don't have to worry about that. Tanya is in jail. Yes, it's scary and the thought really creeps me out, but I am not going anywhere." She assured me.

I brought her into my arms and hugged her tightly as she sobbed into my chest. My entire family, including the two girls that I would now proudly call my sisters, were silently crying as they held each other and watched us.

"Okay, does anybody want to discuss what happened between last night and this morning? Or do you have any thoughts about it?" My dad asked.

Emmett spoke up. "I swear, in any other case, I would never hit a woman. But, if I ever see Tanya out, I'll kill her. I'll be the one in prison."

My mom gave my brother a stern look. "Emmett!" She scolded.

"No. Don't Emmett me, mom. She is a psycho who was going to off Bells. And my baby brother was in that house. It would've been bad enough to lose her, but what about Edward?" He seethed, wiping a tear from his face.

Jasper clapped a hand on his shoulder. "I feel the same way, and I'm usually the passive one. This is serious business. We shouldn't play it off like it never happened. We need to press charges to the fullest extent of the law."

We all nodded our heads in agreement.

We all talked for a little while, the pressure of the situation eventually lifting into a lighter mood. My mother and Bella set to the kitchen to make dinner and I took a hot shower.

The rest of the night was spent in conversation and Bella and I retreated to her room. I couldn't sleep that night with thoughts of Tanya's dumb ass diluting all of my good thoughts. I came to the realization, I will never let Bella go. If she goes, I go with her. She wants a grand gesture when I propose, then she'll have it. I knew just the thing. The thing to let her know that I had never been more serious about anything in my entire life.

~*~*~*~*~

I woke up and Bella wasn't in my arms. I immediately freaked out. I jumped out of bed and ran frantically to the living room to find her in the kitchen cooking breakfast. A smile played across my lips as I envisioned her doing this in our home, with our children running around and being messy when they ate, and us cleaning them up and just being happy together.

I've always wanted a family and I couldn't wait to start my life with Bella and have one of our own. I cleared my throat to let her know I was watching her.

"Hey Edward! I was just making some breakfast. I didn't want to wake you, because you looked so tired." She told me.

I grinned at her and walked over and kissed the top of her head. "Well, I'll admit that I didn't sleep well last night, but I think I'm okay now."

"Good. Now sit down and eat." She told me, passing a plate to the table.

Once we ate I kissed her bye, because she had lessons to teach today and I headed over to see my brothers. I knew Rosalie and Alice would be there, and I needed their advice on the ring I was going to get for my Bella.

"Alice, can I ask you and Rose for some help?" I asked nervously.

She grinned. "Sure, Edward. What do you need?"

I shuffled on my feet. "I need you two to come to town with me so that I can pick a ring out for Bella. I just want it to be perfect."

She squealed and hugged me. "I'm so happy for you, Edward. I'm sure she'll say yes."

At that time my brothers came in and heard what I wanted to do. They both congratulated me.

"How are you going to ask her?" Jasper asked me.

I smiled nervously and told them my plan. My brothers were beyond shocked, but wished me luck. I was going to do this tonight.

Rose and Alice went with me to town and we stopped at a couple of different jewelry stores, but nothing seemed to fit my Bella. I had almost given up hope, when a bright reflection caught my eye. It was an antique store. I decided it wouldn't hurt to go in and look anyway.

"Aloha. How can I help you today?" A chubby man asked me.

"I was wondering if you had any antique engagement rings, by any chance." I told him.

He grinned. "Right this way, bro."

I followed him over to a jewelry counter and looked at the selection. "See anything you like, man?"

Alice and Rosalie kind of scrunched up their noses at the rings he pointed out. Then I remembered the one in the window.

"What about that one in the window?" I asked. He nodded in understanding and pulled it out.

"This ring here, it's dated back to the late 1800's. It's one of a kind, and worth a pretty penny." He told me.

I took the ring from his hand and smiled. It was perfect. It had small diamonds lining the entire band, and a larger round diamond in the center. It sparkled with the same intensity of Bella's eyes.

"I'll take it." I told him. I didn't bother to ask the ring size, somehow, I knew that it would fit her tiny fingers.

"That's going to be $10,000.00 man." He told me. Alice and Rosalie let out a low whistle, but I pulled out my credit card and handed it to the man. Nothing was too good for my baby.

"Edward, Bella will shit if she finds out how much money you're spending on this ring." Rosalie told me.

I grinned. "That's why she's not going to find out." They both nodded in understanding.

Once the ring was purchased, I set out for the next part of my plan, with Emmett and Jasper's help, of course.

~*~*~*~*~

_**BPOV:**_

I got home, completely exhausted. I called through the house, but nobody answered me.

I went into my room to find a note and a dress set out on my bed. I smiled, knowing it was Edward.

_Love,_

_Put this dress on, and follow the instructions below._

_Take your time. I will await you when you arrive._

_All my heart,_

_Edward_

I sighed and hopped in the shower to get the sand out of my hair and threw the dress on. It was a cute white sun dress. Alice barged into my room with makeup and hair supplies.

After about an hour of torture, I was beautified. I looked down at the note and smiled again. I followed the directions he had given me to the tee.

The path from my house to this secret destination was lined in candles and flower petals. Once I got to the end I gasped at what I saw.

There was a table set for two with candle light and soft music playing. The song was particularly interesting to me, because it was "Surfer Girl" and that was the song he sang to me on one of the biggest nights of my life.

I didn't see Edward anywhere around, so I walked up to the table and sat down. Out of nowhere, Edward came waltzing out of the darkness, holding a single rose. He was just too damned sweet for his own good.

"You're breathtaking." He told me as he sat down across from me. "Let's eat, shall we?"

I nodded and we began to dig in to the food. It was delicious. Once we were done, I noticed that Edward had a look of almost sheer terror on his face.

"Let's take a walk." He told me and I stood up to take his hand. We continued to walk down a candle lit path toward a cliff's edge. Edward's grip tightened on me, but he wasn't running away.

I looked over my shoulder to see the sun setting just over the ocean. It was breathtaking. When I turned back around, Edward was on one knee.

I thought my heart was going to stop beating at any moment.

"Bella. I know that our relationship hasn't been that conventional, but I want you to know that I've never loved anybody more than I could possibly love you at this moment and any other moment that I have the honor to call you mine. You are my moon, my stars, and my sun. I revolve around you, Bella. I brought you to this cliff, because I want you to know that, even though I'm petrified of falling, I've never for a second been scared to fall for you. And I did. I fell for you hard and fast, and I loved every second of that ride. The cliff also represents that I'm ready to jump if you are. I'm ready to take that leap of faith Bella. Because, with you by my side, I can do anything. Isabella Marie Swan, would you be my wife? My everything?" He asked me with tears in his eyes.

I was now crying my own tears at his beautiful words. He was petrified of this cliff, yet he wanted to prove a point that he was willing to do whatever it takes to marry me.

I watched as he pulled a ring out of his pocket. Even in the sun's after glow, it shone like a thousand stars in the sky. It was beautiful.

Without giving much more though, I shook my head. "Yes, Edward. I'd love to marry you."

I watched as thick tears streamed down his face, and with a shaky hand, he placed the band on my finger. It was a perfect fit.

He stood up and kissed me and hugged me to his chest. "I love you forever, Isabella Swan. You don't know how happy you just made me."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**I thought I'd leave this chapter on a good note. No need to spoil their happiness. The next chapter will contain the wedding and honey moon. And last but not least, the last chapter will be the epilogue. It's been a fun and fantastic journey, and I will be sad to see it end.**_

_**Read and Review. You know the drill :)**_


	14. Love Me Tender

_**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile on this story. Life gets in the way! So, without further ado... the wedding and honeymoon. Then... sadly after this, the epilogue or ending chapter. Read and Review my loves!**_

* * *

_**BPOV:**_

(6 months later)

"You look beautiful, Bella." Esme smiled at me as she helped clip my veil to my hair.

"Thanks. I just feel like this is a dream or something. Never thought I'd be getting married to be honest." I blushed.

"Well, Edward is a romantic at heart. You two have been through so much, in just a short period of time. You both deserve the best, and I think that is what you will be for each other." She started to tear up. "And, I'm proud that I can call you my daughter."

I was now tearing up myself. This woman was too sweet for words.

My father walked into the room a little misty eyed. That didn't help me at all. I nearly broke down.

"I'll let you two have a moment to yourselves." Esme kissed me on the cheek and left the room.

"I can't believe my Baby Bells is growing up." Charlie said.

"Yeah, dad. Hard to believe, eh?" I tried to lighten the mood.

He sighed. "I know I've never really said this. At least not as much as I should. But, he's a good man, Bells. If there were anyone in the world that I'd want to take care of you besides your old man, it would be Edward." Tears were building in his eyes.

A single tear trickled down my face. "I love you, daddy."

"Bella! It's time to take your place. Good luck." Alice winked at me and took her place next to Jasper, who winked at me.

"This I Promise You" by N Sync played over the speakers of the church and I felt myself start to tense up.

After a couple of minutes the song changed to "Cannon" by Pachelbel. "It's time, princess." My dad told me as he squeezed my hand that was now laced through his arm.

I took a deep breath and walked down the aisle. Every pair of eyes were on me and I was silently praying that I wouldn't trip on my heels and die of embarrassment.

Then I focused my eyes up front. The front of the church where the most handsome man of existence stood. My Edward. He was looking all kinds of delicious in his black tuxedo. His hair was his perfect mess on top and his crooked smile never left his face.

When we reached the front I noticed Rosalie and Alice were teary eyed as well as Emmett and Jasper. Aw!

"Who gives this woman away?" The pastor asked.

"I do." Charlie said. He kissed my cheek and looked at Edward. "She's yours now."

Edward nodded and took my hand.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the holy union of marriage. This couple before us are vowing before God and their peers that they will forever love and have faith in each other. I'd like to read a passage before we begin." He said.

He opened his book and began his verse.

"This is possibly one of my favorite scriptures. From Corinthians 13:4-8. Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud.

It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs.

Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth.

It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres.

Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away."

He continued. "Before the couple recite their vows, is there any person that protests this blessed union? Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Nobody said anything, thank God!

"Good then. The couple have chosen their own vows. Isabella, you may proceed."

I sucked in a deep breath. "Edward. Before you came into my life, I was so sure about everything. But, you came in and turned my whole world upside down. For that, I'm thankful. My whole life, I wanted a Prince Charming. I'm not Cinderella and this isn't a fairy tale. This is very real. Sometimes I think it might be a dream or a fable. But, then I wake up each day and I get to see your beautiful face, and I thank God everyday that he brought you to me. It's serendipity. Fate. I love you with everything that I have. You are my light, my sun, my moon, my existence. Without you, my heart ceases to exist. I love you for always, Edward Anthony Cullen." I sniffled as a tear ran down my face. And I noticed that he had tears freely falling. It broke my heart to see his chin trembling before he spoke.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you take my breath away everyday. I was a broken man before I met you. With one glance, you held my heart in your capable hands. Every day with you is a new adventure. My heart is reborn everyday, but my love has never ceased to live for you. You. You are my life now." He was nearly sobbing, and I fought to do the same. "When I look at you, I ask God what I did to deserve you in my life. I must have done something wonderful to be blessed with you. I love you with all that I am. You're my other half. My better half. I love you always."

The pastor handed us both tissues and I heard the sniffles throughout the room, further wrenching my heart.

"Now, we will present the rings." Emmett passed the rings to the pastor and winked at me with a teary smile.

"Isabella, place this ring on Edward's finger and repeat after me." He said, and I repeated his words.

"I, Isabella Marie Swan, take you, Edward Anthony Cullen, in good faith and in love. This ring is a token of my never ending love and faith for you." I slipped his band on his finger and he smiled.

Edward was asked to do the same with me. "I, Edward Anthony Cullen, take you, Isabella Marie Swan, in good faith and in love. This ring is a token of my never ending love and faith for you." He placed the band on my finger and lifted it up to kiss it.

The pastor smiled. "Do you, Isabella agree to take Edward into your heart, loving him unconditionally, forever and ever, until death shall take you away?"

"I do." I said simply. I smiled at Edward. This was really happening.

"And do you, Edward, take Isabella into your heart, loving her unconditionally, forever and ever, until death shall take you away?"

"No." I nearly fainted. "I will love her much longer than that."

The pastor grinned. "Good then. With the power vested in me, by the State of Hawaii, and the Church of God, I now pronounce you Husband, and Wife. You may kiss your bride, Mr. Cullen."

Edward took my face in his hands and kissed me with all of the love and passion he could muster. I heard cat calls and hollering, and Edward just chuckled against my lips.

"Without further ado, Mr. And Mrs. Edward Cullen." the pastor greeted the guests.

We ran down the aisle and out to a room to collect ourselves before we had to greet the guests out.

"We did it." I told him as I whispered into his chest.

"Yes, we did. I love you so much." He kissed my hair. "I guess we should get out there, Mrs. Cullen."

I grinned. I liked the sound of that already.

We lined in the hall, waiting for our guests to greet the wedding party. There were several people there. Mostly friends and family. We stood and greeted every person individually and listened to people gush about how happy they were for us.

Once we were done, we made our way back inside and took pictures with the wedding party, and walked out back to the expansive garden the church kept to take more. They would turn out beautifully.

We finally finished and made our way out to the exit where our friends and family stood dutifully with their bubbles. I went with those, because I didn't want Emmett pelting me with hand fulls of bird seed in the face.

After making it past the crowd and into the limo, I threw myself into his chest and sighed. "I cannot wait until the honeymoon." I told him.

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Oh, I believe you will love it." I could almost HEAR his mischievous smirk.

I grinned like an idiot because I knew that meant lots of sexy times. How is it possible to stand in the house of the Lord and the first thing you think about is getting all up on your husband's penis?

We pulled into the reception hall and he took my hand and kissed it as we walked through the double doors. The DJ announced us in.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome newly married, Mr. And Mrs. Cullen!" His voice rang out and everybody clapped and cheered.

We took our seat at our table waited for our drinks. Alice came over and hugged me tightly. "I'm so proud of you." She gushed.

I smiled and hugged her back. "Thanks Alley Cat." She went on to hug Edward.

"If you hurt her, I'll cut your balls off." She warned him and he winced. Jasper stood up.

"Baby, please, refrain from talking about dismantling his junk." He, too, was wincing.

Everybody eventually settled in their seats and Alice tinked her fork against her glass. She stood to give her speech.

"When I met Bella, we were very young. She instantly became one of my best friends. She's more than that, she's a sister. Growing up, she was against marriage. She said that she was strong enough that she didn't need a man to help her. But, I know, since meeting Edward, she has become even stronger because of him. Now, I've gained a brother. To, Bella and Edward, may you both live long and happy lives. Cheers." She said and everybody said cheers to take a drink.

Next, Emmett stood up. "My little bro. What can I say? You've spent most of your life sheltered in your books and studying. You are one of the best men on the planet. Sure, I might be a little biased, but I'm sure a whole lot of people can agree with me. This man has devoted his life to fixing people. Healing them. Little did he know, he would meet someone to repair him. That girl, is Bella. I love her like a sister, and if I had to choose, sorry bro, but I pick her. She's way cooler than you, and doesn't whine near as much." Everybody laughed. "But seriously, you couldn't have done any better than her. To a long and happy life. Cheers." Again, everyone toasted.

Soon, we had cut the cake and everybody was eating and happily chattering about. Then the DJ announced that I would now dance with my husband.

"What song did you pick, love?" Edward asked me. I just grinned.

Then, the guitar chords played through and Norah Jones' melodic voice sounded over the speakers.

**Love me tender, love me sweet  
Never let me go  
You have made my life complete  
And I love you so**

**Love me tender, love me true  
All my dreams fulfill  
For, my darling I love you  
And I always will.**

**Love me tender, love me dear  
Tell me you are mine  
I'll be yours through all the years  
'Till the end of time**

**Love me tender, love me true  
All my dreams fulfill  
For, my darling I love you  
And I always will**

**Love me tender, love me true  
All my dreams fulfill  
For, my darling I love you  
And I always will  
Always will  
**

At the end of the song, he dipped me and kissed me passionately. "I love you so much, Bella."

I had tears in my eyes and I kissed him again.

Next was the dance with my father. I grinned at what he picked. It was a song that he used to play for me when I was little.

**I've got sunshine  
On a cloudy day.  
When it's cold outside,  
I've got the month of May.**

**Well, I guess you'll say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl. (My girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl. (My girl)**

**I've got so much honey  
The bees envy me.  
I've got a sweeter songThan the birds in the trees.**

**Well, I guess you'll say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl. (My girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl. (My girl)**

**Ooooh, Hoooo.**

**Hey, hey, hey.  
Hey, hey, hey.**

**I don't need no money,  
Fortune or fame.  
I've got all the riches, baby,  
One man can claim.**

**Well, I guess you'll say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl. (My girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl. (My girl)**

**Talkin' bout my girl.  
I've got sushine on cloudy day  
With my girl.  
I've even got the month of MayWith my girl. **

Once the Temptations finished their light hearted song, Charlie kissed my cheek. And then everybody else started to dance.

The party started to dwindle and we were soon off to our honeymoon in Ireland. I'd always wanted to go, and he made that dream a reality.

~*~*~*~*~

We got to our hotel in Ireland, which, by the way, was more beautiful than I had ever imagined. The historic feel of it was nearly breathtaking.

I giggled when Edward lifted me up bridal style and carried me over the threshold. It was sweet.

We didn't spend much time bothering with unpacking or anything like that. We didn't even make it to the bed.

As soon as my feet touched the ground, I was pressed against the wall and his hands instantly shot down to my skirt and ripped my panties away from my body. His fingers rubbed vigorously against my core and I moaned at the contact.

"So wet, baby." He growled in my ear. I hissed as he entered me with two fingers.

He pumped until I was close to climax and then I felt him sheath himself into me. I was silently wondering when he'd became pantless, but found it in myself not to care, because the friction was delicious.

He pumped in and out of my center, grunting and groaning as I cried his name out at my orgasm. My walls clenched around him and I soon found him coming with me, me milking him for all he was worth.

We spent the rest of our two week stay, mostly in the hotel room. We ventured out a couple of times to take in the local shops and bars and even went to find Nessie. No luck there. He was a little discouraged about that. He was even more upset when I informed him that Nessie was in Scotland, not Ireland. I was thoroughly "punished" for misleading him. I welcomed it.

I never thought that my life would turn out this way. With a wonderful husband and a little surprise that I found out about just before we left. That would wait for another day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Okay, so someone asked me to correct the Nessie thing. I KNOW that Nessie isn't in Ireland. Sometimes in my stories, I like to educate people. Only 4 people actually called me out on being "wrong." I was wrong deliberately. So, pay attention people..... lol... you never know what kind of curveball I'm going to throw your way!**_

_**And for the lovlies who DID notice and recognize it... I wish I could send you Edward, naked, in a bow, but sadly, I do not own him!  
**_


	15. Epilogue

_**Okay kiddies... here is the end of the road. Sadly. I am sad to see it go, but all good things must come to an end. It's been a great ride, and I'm glad to have shared this story with you! Don't forget to check out some of my other stories. If you have any ideas or suggestions for any other stories you might like me to write, drop me a PM. I'll see what I can do.**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Epilogue

_**E**POV:_

"Ava Christine! Get your butt downstairs this instant!" Bella yelled up the stairs. I had just gotten home from a 12 hour shift at the hospital and I didn't feel like dealing with drama today. But then again, I didn't know what was going on, so I figured I'd stick around to find out.

"Mom! What is the big deal?" She whined. I then knew what the big deal was.

She had her lip pierced and her hair dyed black with pink stripes.

"BUSTED!" Noah yelled from the kitchen.

I stood there in shock and in rage. "What is this?" I asked waving my hand around toward her.

She rolled her eyes. "Really, daddy. It's no big deal."

"No big deal? Ava, you are 16 years old! You can't pierce your lip and who the hell dyed your hair? Your beautiful blond hair!" I yelled.

I saw her lip tremble and it was nearly my undoing. _Don't give in, Edward. _I chastised myself.

"Daddy! Noah is 17 and he has a tattoo! Those don't come off! Why am I being punished? You guys didn't say shit when he got that done!" She screamed.

"Watch your mouth, young lady. And he got your grandpa Charlie's initials on his back as a tribute to his memory." I told her.

Bella was red with fury, and I had to admit, it was kinda' sexy.

"Ava, you're such an a-hole. Like you are seriously dragging me into your problems. Why don't you tell mom and dad about your boyfriend who's idea this was?" Noah grinned as he sat down on the couch to play his X-Box.

Ava looked like she would attack any moment. And when the hell did she get a boyfriend?

She must have noticed my confusion because she spoke up.

"Gah. Daddy, I already told you that I liked Ason Black! You know Jacob! He is mom's friend. His son is totally gorgeous and he likes me, daddy!" She whined.

Ason Black. Hell yeah I know him. He is a model student, good looking kid and didn't dress or look like anything that she looks like.

"Sweetheart, Ason doesn't look anything like you do. So, why would he ask you to look like this?" Bella asked her.

She threw her hands up. "Because! He is always staring at Gretchen Newton. She's got the whole punk thing going on. I figured that must be what he likes."

I threw her contradiction up in her face. "But, I thought you said he liked you. Which is it? He likes you or this Gretchen?"

She started to bawl and then I heard Noah growl behind me. "Ava, I might think you're a brat most of the time, but if he's forcing you to do anything, I'll kick the shit out of him."

He really needs to stop spending so much time with Emmett.

"He told me he liked me. But, I don't feel pretty. Not when I look so plain." She whispered. Surprisingly, Noah walked over and hugged her.

"Sis, do you know how many a-holes I've had to threaten away from you? You're my baby sister. Do you think that I want to hear the locker room talk when you're involved? Hell no! Lots of guys have their eye on you. I happen to know that Ason liked the way you looked. You got the tan and the blond surfer thing. What made you think he likes Gretchen Newton? She looks like hell!"

She smiled and nudged him.

"Call Auntie Alice and have her come and strip your hair back to blond. She will know how to do it without killing your hair." Bella told her. Ava nodded and I hugged her.

"Any guy that is lucky enough to live to see the day that he can take you out, would have to be a fool to not notice how utterly beautiful you are. Don't ever change just because you think that's what someone wants." I kissed her forehead. "With that, I'm going to bed. I'm dead tired."

They told me their "I love you's" and I headed to bed. Shortly after I got out of my shower, I walked into our bedroom to find my sexy wife laying on the bed reading a book in one of my t-shirts and a pair of boxers.

After all these years she still takes my breath away. Motherhood and marriage made her even more beautiful.

"Like what you see, Mr. Cullen?" She asked with a wink.

I grinned and dropped my towel. She gasped. "I should be asking you the same thing. Her eyes roamed hungrily over me and she licked her lips. It's nice to know that after all these years, my Little Surfer Girl still had the hots for me. I wouldn't have it any other way.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**There you have it folks. Much love. Until next time...**_


End file.
